Pippin's Tales
by Highland-Spring
Summary: A look at the life of Pippin, from growing up, to feeling tragady and loss, this a story about Pippin's life and the journey of Growing Up.


#1-A mistake of faith.  
  
Ever since he was a small Hobbit-Lad, Pippin faced a constant battle of fitting in. Being the youngest of his peers-by a lot more than just a few months, years, in fact-Pippin often found himself being left behind or told he was too young to join in or understand. Merry was always there to pick Pippin up after a fall or a scrape, and cared not for the age gap between them both. It wasn't until he was older that Pippin understood why Merry held so much compassion for Pippin, but the Took spent many years before, merely believing that it was just a call of duty or obligation that Merry was burdened with. Frodo was a good teacher. Wise to the ways of the world and much older, but Frodo wasn't as lenient upon Pippin as Merry was, and often disapproved of the Took's mischievous ways. Pippin often found himself being reprimanded for not paying attention or for getting things mixed up with other things or just not putting enough effort into his learning. Pippin would always be in and out of trouble. Taught morally by Frodo and taught impishness by Merry, Pippin would opt for the latter more often than most. It was when Pippin was twelve years of age that years of childish tricks and countless telling offs took its toll, and Pippin found himself in a world of trouble that even he couldn't have foreseen. A warm summer day beat gently down upon the Shire. Hobbit Children cavorted through the fields chasing freely after butterflies and wind-caught seeds. Older Hobbits worked in the fields and grounds they loved so much-sowing the soil and raking the ground. Others set about gardening or walking and even snoozing beneath the shades of trees in the long grasses. Merry, being twenty and proud of such a fine age, was aiding Frodo with errands and chores that had to be carried out. Frodo was turning thirty- four in two months time and wanted everyone to know about it, by handing out invites for a party he was planning. "Have you seen Pippin, Frodo? I heard he got into a bit of a fix yesterday and got quite a scolding. I've not seen him at all today." Frodo shook his head and turned to his cousin. "No, I've not seen him either. Maybe he wasn't allowed out today then. You know what he's like, if you didn't fill his mind with such mischief he wouldn't get into half the trouble he does at times!" Merry nodded and smiled slightly.  
Late afternoon began to grow fainter and the clouds began to grow a pinky-orange layer as the sky began to fade into pastel shades above the sinking sun. Merry and Frodo scoured most of the Shire that day, handing out as many invites as possible. Back at Bag-End, Bilbo handed Merry a note- it had been sent from The Great Smials. A note concerning Pippin's whereabouts. Written in the hand of Pippin's oldest sister, Pearl, Merry read on with great concern as Pippin's absence was explained. The young Took had run away after a somewhat strict telling off from his sitter, Primrose, and hadn't returned since. "Frodo, I must get to Tookland. Pippin ran off-he hasn't come home. We have to find him-or at least go and see why he ran off." Frodo sighed impatiently and shook his head. "Merry, you can't go to him every time he has a temper tantrum. He's probably off sulking somewhere because he got caught doing something he shouldn't. You shouldn't have to be the one to go after him-that's what Primrose is for. She's his sitter, Merry, not you." Merry turned to Bilbo for a suggestion but he just tilted his head to one side, which usually meant he agreed with Frodo. Merry, not often one to retaliate or oppose just shook his head. "Well you two have a pleasant evening. I've a strange feeling in my stomach, that this isn't an average Temper-tantrum. Something's happened-I can feel it." Frodo opened his mouth to object, but knew it was no use. Merry was already on his way to the door. "At least take this lantern, Merry-it's getting dark." Bilbo called after him. He took the lantern from Bilbo, and Frodo handed him a cloak. "Keep warm-take care. I'm sure Pippin will be fine. Just, just-" Frodo stopped himself. Merry smiled and patted his cousin's shoulder to ease his worried state. "I'll be fine, Frodo, I've been out in the dark before! Nothing's going to happen; just you go on in and have a good evening with your uncle Bilbo. I'll let you know how things are when I arrive." He smiled briefly before setting off down the path and in the direction of Tookland.  
  
It took just over two hours to get to Tookland. Merry was glad his pace was well-kept, but he was in great need of a drink. He rapped on the door and hoped they didn't mind the interruption at such a late hour. His Uncle Paladin answered the door and smiled faintly at Merry's arrival. "I was hoping you'd come. He's gone; Merry-he's never run off like this before. His mother's distraught, she's full of worry, she won't settle." Merry followed Paladin to the living quarters to find Pearl and his Aunt Eglantine desperately trying to consol one and other. "Merry-" Eglantine muttered as she saw him standing there. Merry stepped forward and smiled gently. "Listen, Aunt, I'm sure Pip's alright. I'll help you find him that I will, but tell me, first, why did he run off. Is he in trouble?" Pearl nodded slightly and then settled down onto the sofa. "He was told to stay in today. Yesterday he'd been getting in under mother's feet. I told him to mind the way, but you know what he's like. Sits down for two minutes then goes off after something else." Merry waited patiently for her to get to the point. He also promised himself to talk to Primrose too, in order to place anything that may've caused Pippin to run off. "He just didn't listen and got right under our feet so we sent him to play outside and he ended up coming home so dirty that mother went mad. She'd just been out trading fruit for some new clothes-and he was wearing some newly traded ones that he was supposed to keep clean for Pimpernel's wedding next month. They were muddy and ripped and all he had to say was that it was an accident." Merry frowned. He hoped there was a better reason than this. Pippin wouldn't run off just for dirtying new clothes and being told to stay in for one day. He lowered himself down upon the high-back chair and waited a while before bringing up Primrose. Paladin seemed to grow tense at the mention of her name, but Pearl continued calmly. "After yesterday's event, we told Primrose that Pippin was not allowed out today. She had just gone off to tell him that she would be expecting him to behave and play quietly as she had some letters to write, so he promised her he would be good. She left him in the study and went off to fetch a Quill. When she came back, Pippin had spilt the ink well all over father's desk and some ink had spilled onto her letters. I'm sure Pippin hadn't meant to-you know how clumsy he can be, but she was so angry at him- terrifyingly angry. I heard her shouting, but I didn't take much notice."  
Merry sat for a while and thought about it. He lent forward a little and glanced quickly to Eglantine and then to Paladin. "Let me speak to Primrose. I want to know what she said." Pearl led him into the study where she had remained. Pearl waited by the door as Merry stepped in. Primrose looked up-surprised at his presence, but smiled weakly at him. "What did you say to Pip?" Merry asked sternly. Primrose sat back and looked nervously to Pearl and then back to Merry. "I, I was wrong to say what I did. If he were here I would apologise straight away. I, I was just angry, that's all-" she stammered. Merry folded his arms over his chest. "What did you say?" He asked, again, even more firmly. A silence passed between them and Primrose finally stood. "Well, he got ink all over my letters. He told me it was an accident, but I was angry, so I agreed. I told him that 'everything was always an accident when he was around'. I said: 'that's all there ever seems to be, but do we ever get an apology? No, no we don't.' Then I told him something, perhaps I shouldn't have." She seemed to relax a little, but Merry's presence grew more arrogant towards her and she tensed up again. "I told him he was an accident. A mistake. I said he wasn't even wanted, but he was here and now he was paying the price for burdening his mother and father with his arrival." Merry heard Pearl utter a small gasp from behind him, but he didn't let that stop his anger seeping towards Primrose. "Why? Why did you say that? Pippin's not going to be able to take that sort of thing. He's a little clumsy, yes-accident-prone even, but that's not what you say to a twelve- year-old, even if they do ruin your things. If Pippin didn't mean to do it and said it was an accident, you should be big enough to accept that. Tell him right from wrong, but don't fill his head with lies. That's just immoral." Pearl had stepped up beside him, but Merry was too angry to notice. "Merry, it's not a lie and you know it. Pippin was an accident." She said softly. Merry turned to her and held back his frustrations-this wasn't Pearl's fight. "I know, Pearl, but he's not been regretted has he? Only the other day you were saying how much you loved him and would never change him for anything." Merry turned his attentions back to Primrose. "He might not have been expected, but that's no reason to blame him for something he couldn't control. He didn't ask to arrive, but he did-it's not his fault and he shouldn't be blamed for it." Pearl took a hold of Merry's arm and pulled him back a little. "She knows she's done wrong-please, Merry, please can we just go and find Pippin. You're right I do love him so very much and I wouldn't change him for anything. You're right we shouldn't blame him, but all we want is for him to come back safe and sound. Please, let's just go and find him." Merry nodded and followed her out of the study. Paladin and Eglantine had packed their things and made up lanterns. They handed Merry one and followed him to the door. He turned to them suddenly. "Please don't think me rude, but maybe you shouldn't look for him. Maybe it's best that I talk with him. If he's been told he wasn't wanted, what will make him think you want him back? I know and we know how much he's loved and how dearly, but at the moment, Pippin doesn't know-I think I can tell him just how much he's loved in a way he'll understand."  
Paladin nodded and resisted before placing an arm around Eglantine. Pearl stepped forward and gave Merry a brief hug. "Find him, cousin, Merry. Please bring him back safe." Merry nodded as she burrowed into the nape of his neck. He took her shoulders gently and looked her deep in the eyes. "I will, Pearl, I promise. I'll find him and bring him back-he'll understand and he'll know how much he's loved. Just try not to worry. I have some clue as to where he may be." Pearl, knowing that when Merry made a promise, it was as sincere and as honest as her own father's teachings, nodded and stifled her tears. Merry left quickly after and was nothing but a shadow in the clear-cloudless night.  
  
Merry had been searching for at least an hour before deciding to turn around and go back towards the waters. He hoped Pippin hadn't done anything stupid. Pippin wasn't incoherent-just a little slow at times and not too well when it came to absorbing complex information. He didn't mean to do a lot of things, but it wasn't because he was spiteful or arrogant. He just wanted to have fun-like any other Hobbit-Lad. He just wasn't as accepted as his peers and for reasons he did not know of. He was young, yes, but he wasn't slow or unable, but to the other Hobbit-children, all that Pippin was to them, was nothing but a mere mistake.  
Merry steadied his pace and decided suddenly that Pippin may've gone towards Buckland. It wouldn't be the first time for Pippin to run off in search of Merry's comfort after a good telling off. And more often than most, he found himself being scolded again for running around in the middle of the night just for being told off. Merry thought about Pippin's childhood. Nothing unusual, apart from the blot of loneliness Pippin would often have to endure. Pearl would play with him, but she also worked. Pervinca and Pimpernel had their own friends and little time for him. Merry knew what it was like to be lonely. He was an only child and often found himself having to entertain himself when either of his parents where too busy to play. He also had cousins, but that wasn't the same as the games you played with your siblings.  
A sudden wash of sadness overcame Merry as he thought about Pippin. He had three older sisters, many, many cousins and lots of other hobbits busying about but no-one wanted to give him an ounce of their attention. Maybe he wasn't as loved as Merry had first contemplated. No-he scolded himself for being so brash. Pippin was loved-very much-but just singled out by older and more demanding hobbits. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was because Pippin wasn't as demanding as everyone else that he could go unnoticed and it was only when he would come back covered in mud or scratched up and bruised that he would get attention. Merry knew Pippin didn't hurt himself or do things of that nature for attention, but maybe that's why he didn't take his continual telling offs as seriously as he should. At least when he was being scolded, he was being noticed.  
Merry took a sharp left and jogged up a small hill. He took a right and then stopped. He stood over the view of Buckland. Behind, Tookland lay out like a miniature village all in darkness and asleep. The other Took's didn't know of Pippin's absence and it struck Merry if at all they would care for it, either. But he turned is attentions back to Buckland and was about to run off again, when he heard a small cry. He looked all around him, but couldn't find where the sound had come from. He stood very still and waited, hoping the noise would occur again. Shortly it did, and it came right of him. Merry turned and shone the lantern over to the overgrown shrubs and hawthorn. He let out a small cry when he saw Pippin squinting in the light, but in obvious pain. At first, Merry just thought Pippin was crying-getting worked up over the hurtful speech from Primrose, but his heart beat so hard against his ribs, when he saw the blood. "Pippin! What happened?" He cried running over. Pippin shielded himself from the glow of the lantern. "Nothing-don't, don't worry." Pippin mumbled. It was evident to Merry that the Took was very distraught and upset but there was an edge of anger to his voice, too. "What did you do to your arm?" Merry asked softly, kneeling down. As the light filtered over his cousin, he saw that it wasn't just Pippin's arm that had been snared. His leg was trapped too. "I'm alright!" Pippin shouted through short gasps of breath. Merry shook his head and reached out for Pippin. "No you're not and I'm going to help you. Pippin, I went to your home-your mother is beside herself with worry, your father, he was so afraid that you ran off for good." Pippin didn't answer at first but then let down his defences. "Maybe I should go for good. It's what they want," he said very softly. Merry shook his head. "No, Pip, it's not at all. That was just Primrose being angry. She didn't mean it-they do want you, they love you-you're their son and they want you to be where they can look after you and care for you." Merry managed to stabilise Pippin into a more comfortable position, but couldn't quite see how Pippin was caught. He could quite clearly see blood all over Pippin's breeches and all down his leg, but could not see how the wounds had formed. "Pippin, what happened to you? How did you get hurt?" Pippin's green eyes darted up to Merry and a sudden wash of fear overcame the little Took. "I, I didn't mean to-" he started. Despite the worry Merry had, a small smile came upon his lips. "It was an accident?" He questioned. Pippin nodded, not quite understanding Merry's little flush of glee. Pippin shifted uncomfortably and tried to hull himself out. "I, I'm stuck!" He squealed, pain rising through him. Merry tried to calm him, but Pippin was panicked, in pain and very upset. "I was running and it was getting dark," Pippin stammered. Merry stroked Pippin's brow in a bid to calm him. "I thought I'd come and find you, so I went towards Buckland and got lost because it was too dark to see the path-" Merry shone the lantern over Pippin's little body, ensnared so cruelly in the thorns. "I ran up the slope to Dwindledown farm and slipped off the edge. I was just falling and I couldn't stop myself. When I hit the ground I landed on my leg-it, it cracked so I tried to pull myself up but slipped and fell sideways. I can't get out of this hawthorn bush. My leg's got stuck. Merry, what if I can't get out? I don't want to be stuck here-I want to go home." Pippin's bottom lip began to quiver and tears began to lace his eyes. On an ordinary day, Merry would've been somewhat amused by his cousin's mishap, but Pippin had hurt himself badly this time and was very much afraid of being trapped in a place he didn't much like, so Merry did his best to reassure him things would be alright. He edged into the gap and tried to see what was wrong with Pippin's leg. He grimaced as he saw the white spike poking out of Pippin's right shin and saw that Pippin had cut the bone clean in half. He then saw that Pippin's foot was entangled in some weed, and the more Pippin had struggled the more tightly the weed had tied. "Lye as still as you can, Pip," Merry said gently. As much as he wanted to rip the bush and weeds away, he knew not to move Pippin in case of any more injuries he might have gotten. Merry then shone the light onto Pippin's left shoulder. Seeing his undershirt had ripped anyway, Merry made little movement of the shirt-arm. Blood had seeped from the shoulder, but it was evident that Pippin's collarbone had been shattered upon the impact of his fall. "Pippin I need you to be brave for me now." Merry said very gently. Pippin looked up to Merry again, though this time in confusement. "I want you to lye very still and I'm going to cover you up to keep you warm. I have to go back to get some help to get you out so you'll be on your own for a little while." Pippin shook his head and tried to cling onto Merry's arm. "No! We'll stay here all night then! Don't leave me alone in the dark- please Merry I'm scared, I want to go home. I don't want to be here on my own." Merry placed the lantern beside Pippin. He knelt forward his face very close to Pippin's. "I'm going to get your mum and dad. I will be as swift as I am able, but don't worry-I will come back and we'll get you out. I haven't the things to get you out, but I'll go back and get them. Then you can go home with your mum and dad and you can be in your nice warm bed with some warm milk and some lavender cookies." The thought of warm milk and lavender cookies appealed very much to Pippin and with the promise of getting some upon Merry's return, Pippin obeyed Merry's instructions. Merry knew his way easily back to Pippin's home and was there as quick as his tired legs could carry him. It suddenly dawned on him how serious it would've been if indeed he had stayed with Frodo. If he had listened to Frodo and left Primrose to it, Pippin could be dead. Merry ran faster on that thought and praised himself for being so stubborn to Frodo-for once, Merry had been right. Knowing too, it was a risk to leave Pippin, Merry had run ever so quickly after leaving him. He reached the door and saw the living quarter was well lit with a welcoming fire. Despite the warmth of the summer's day that had been, the night was very cold and the hour, very late. Paladin answered the door with haste, shortly followed by Eglantine. "I've-found-him," Merry said gasping for breath. Paladin instructed that Eglantine and Pearl stay at home, while he and Merry headed back to Pippin. Despite all his efforts, Paladin soon found they were in vein and both his daughter and wife were by his side, hurrying after Merry. They reached the hill and saw the light of the lantern. It was very dim and almost burned out, but Merry brought forth another and placed it down beside Pippin. "We're here, now, Pip. Everything's going to alright now," Merry said softly. Pippin reached of for Merry's hand and held it ever so tightly. He was very frightened. Paladin lent down and saw his son's arm and gave a short cry of surprise. He waved for Eglantine and Pearl to stay well back as he lent in and prised the weed from Pippin's foot. Unsuccessful to do so, Paladin turned to Merry in defeat. "I can't do it," he whispered to Merry. "I can't get him free." Merry saw the look of fear in Pippin's face-even though the words Paladin uttered had not been for the young Took's ears. "Mind-let me see if I can fit through. Don't worry, Pip, we'll have you free." Merry squeezed tightly into the little gap of where Pippin's foot was caught. Ignoring the stabs of thorns digging into his arms and hands, Merry worked quickly at uniting the weed. Pippin stayed very still and even though it hurt him so much, he stayed very quiet. "Almost now, Pip-just stay still," Merry mumbled as he unwound the trap. Pippin suddenly let a very loud scream and Merry stopped at once. He turned back to Pippin and saw him holding his side. He was trying not to lean over in agony, but was losing the fight to stay still. "Pippin-what? What's the matter?" Paladin looked in and saw that a branch had snapped and landed heavily on Pippin. It had snagged his chest and was lying over him like an absently placed toy. "You help his foot. I've got him," Paladin instructed. Merry turned back and worked at the weed. Finally Merry managed to break the knot and release Pippin's foot. In a second, Merry pulled back and began to pull Pippin out of the bush. Paladin steadied Pippin's upper body and they managed break him free. Merry held Pippin's face gently in his hands as he was loosened. The young Hobbit gripped Merry's arm and whimpered a few times as he was pulled free. "Shh, it's alright, Pippin, everything's alright." On their way back, Paladin carried Pippin in strong yet embracing arms. Pippin weakly looked to Merry and reached for him. "It's alright Pippin. Soon you'll be right at home." Pippin nodded vaguely and then, from pure exhaustion, shut his eyes.  
  
#2-Lessons of life but a full recovery.  
  
Daybreak soon passed over and afternoon was fast to arrive. Merry was up at dawn, helping out with chores and things Eglantine couldn't seem to manage. Her mind was with her son's health and she was worried for him. She'd had no sleep and no rest, and now the toll of no sleep and an over-exertion of worry was getting to her. Merry went to her and took the plates from her. "Why don't you go to him, Aunt? He needs your care now." Eglantine stopped and faced the Brandybuck. "I want to, but he won't even see his father. He believes we do not want him-he won't speak to use. Merry, he hates us." Merry shook his head and turned from her. "I'll see him then. Someone needs to make sure he's alright. But you know, by giving in to a twelve-year-olds misunderstanding is showing him that maybe you don't really care after all. Why didn't you try to persuade him otherwise? Why did you just give in?" Merry didn't wait for an answer, but turned off down the hall and towards Pippin's room. Pippin was lying in his bed looking straight up to the ceiling. His shoulder had been wrapped tightly with moss-fabric, and his leg was plastered even more tightly. He slowly turned to Merry and in that short second of him looking up and turning, Merry felt that Pippin looked older than his years. He seemed to have aged-maybe to have realised and understood. "When I get better, where will I go?" He asked. Merry suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as the question struck him. Pippin wasn't older than his years. He was still very much a lost child. Merry sighed and walked over to him. He sat in the wicker chair that was next to the bed and stroked Pippin's face gently. "You'll not go anywhere. This is your home, Pip." Pippin began to shake his head, but Merry stopped him. "I need you to understand something Pippin-I don't want you to interrupt or get upset, but I think you should know the truth." Pippin led quietly, awaiting Merry's tale, and he relaxed his posture a little as Merry stroked his hair and face. Merry sighed and then looked Pippin right in the eyes. Pippin's innocence of youth glowed back and Merry was very careful as to what he said next. "When you we're born, Pip," he began, gently. "You weren't expected. You we're a surprise to everyone. Now, it wasn't because you just appeared, you know, it was because you weren't planned. When your mother said she was expecting a new Babe it was as much a shock to her as it was to everyone else. It wasn't because they didn't want, you, Pippin, it was because they weren't ready for you." Pippin laid there a while wondering about what Merry had just said. He suddenly looked up to Merry and stared long at Merry's face. Merry would never speak ill truths about anyone. He was not that way inclined. He never wished for trouble to come or indeed happen, but he often found himself caught up in it. Pippin suddenly realised that Merry never set out to make trouble; he just set out to have fun. And more often than most, that fun would lead to him getting mixed up in some sort of mess. "Does that mean that even though they weren't ready for me, they still wanted me?" Pippin asked. Merry nodded and smiled with compassion. "Pip, do you think that if they didn't want you you'd be lying in this bed, or indeed receiving the panic your parents created last night? I don't think I've ever seen your mother and father so worried for their son-but you are their baby Pippin- and you always will be. They love you more than anything in the world and if anything ever happened to you-" Merry paused and Pippin finally understood why Merry was always willing to take care of him or protect him. Merry's mother had Merry. Then she announced that a new babe would soon be on its way. Everyone was excited and filled with happiness and Merry, especially, was looking forward to a new playmate. The babe was born in the spring, and two days later had died suddenly. "He would've been thirteen now, wouldn't he?" Pippin asked quietly. Merry nodded slightly. "Yes, Pip- yes he would." Merry said, painfully remembering his baby brother's absence. "That's only one year older than me-why did he go away? Why didn't he, well, live?" Pippin asked. Merry took time answering. He was struggling to find the words that Pippin would understand. Pippin did not realise how much pain this had caused Merry. He had only known his baby brother for two days, but still found it very difficult to accept, even though his death was so long ago. "He, he didn't have enough breath in him to keep him breathing. He couldn't get all the air he needed so his heart stopped because he wasn't getting enough. He, he passed in his sleep though. He would've been in no pain." Merry thought his last comment through. Of course he didn't know if the baby had been in pain or not, but he'd told himself over so many times that his little brother didn't even know he was dying. "And then you we're born Pip. Sometimes I wonder if you came because of what happened to my brother. It would've been too painful for my own mother to have another son, but perhaps a young nephew would ease her suffering. Sometimes I think that you we're meant to arrive, to take the hurt of death away with new life-you know a New Babe brings New Hope. You were the Hope we all needed." Pippin nodded slowly. Suddenly all those summer's of Merry playing with him, teaching him, helping him-accepting him came into focus and he finally understood why Merry cared so very much. "I wish your mum could've kept her baby." Pippin said softly. "I would've loved there to be another Merry to play with." Merry smiled slightly and pulled the covers up tight around Pippin. "But I think maybe if there had been two of you, I might've just run away because of all the tricks you'd come up with." Merry uttered a small laugh. "You make it sound like you're the victim of all my tricks and jokes, young, Pip," Pippin stared at Merry and sniggered slightly. "Well, I am!" He said after giggling a little. Merry tucked Pippin in tight and then lent towards him and stroked the Took's hair back. "Just promise me something, Pip," Merry said, Pippin nodded. "Yes?" He asked. "Promise me you'll never run away again. If anything ever did happen to you, how would your mother and father feel? How would your sister's feel?" Pippin wriggled underneath the linen. "I think they'd be quite sad," he whispered. Merry nodded. "Yes, Pip, and so would I." Merry gently kissed Pippin's forehead and told him to get some sleep. He left Pippin alone after so the young Hobbit could get some rest.  
  
Frodo was packed and ready to leave Bag-end so quickly as soon as he'd heard about Pippin's accident. Always one to worry more then he should, Frodo had already thought the worst and was expecting to see Pippin on his deathbed. He was quite surprised, however, that when he did arrive the young Took was sat outside under a tree-shoulder and leg in plaster-but having quite a time with Merry. Frodo went inside first to see Paladin and Eglantine. They were happier than ever because Pippin had told them just how much he loved them and was proud to be their son. Merry was just relieved for the safety of his cousin and happily entertained him in the evening sun. They were watching birds dart across the orange-pink sky and moths fluttering here and there. Merry told Pippin a story once, of how there was a moth who thought it was a butterfly. Pippin had loved that tale, so Merry thought it apt to tell him again, that evening. After a while, Frodo came outside, and smiled hesitantly as he approached. He was greeted with a wide grin from Pippin and a humble nod of acknowledgment from Merry. "He's alright then?" Frodo whispered. Merry nodded and smiled at Pippin. "Well, hullo there, Master Took. How are you feeling this evening?" Pippin turned to Frodo and smiled. "I'm alright. Merry was telling me about the Moth that thought he was a butterfly," Pippin answered. Frodo sat down and smiled. "Is he now? I think this story would go down better, if we had-" Frodo stopped and pulled some Lavender Cookies out of his pocket. Pippin nodded excitedly as Frodo handed them to him. "Oh, yes, it would be much, much better if we had these, too!" Pippin exclaimed. Frodo sat and listened while Merry told the story-pausing every so often to munch on a cookie or answer Pippin's questions about how a moth could assume such things. Finally, Pippin's head began to bow and in no time, the young Hobbit was fast asleep. Merry gently carried him back inside and placed him down into bed. Frodo smiled as Paladin and Eglantine kissed there son and tucked him in. "I bet you're glad you came after all," Frodo said to Merry, attempting a cheerful tone. Merry nodded slightly and continued to pack away things. "What is it?" Frodo asked. "What's the matter?" Merry turned to him and sighed. "I just can't help thinking-what if I had stayed with you? What if I had just left it as a Temper-tantrum? I could've lost Pippin, too. If Pippin had died or I hadn't of been able to see him, I don't think I would ever be able to forgive myself." Frodo placed a hand on Merry's shoulder. "But you didn't and Pippin's alright. Stop doubting yourself, Merry, you saved him-he knows that-and Pippin's going to be fine." Merry suddenly turned to Frodo, his eyes flashing angrily. "Don't tell me to stop doubting myself, Frodo. You have the cheek to stand there and tell me what to do, when I nearly lost my cousin." Frodo frowned and stepped up to Merry. "Our cousin. Our friend. Do you not think I was worried also?" Frodo questioned. Merry shook his head. "No, not really. If it were up to you, you would have just passed it off as a temper tantrum. He would've been lost if I hadn't come to find him." Frodo shook his head. "I can't believe you're saying this Merry-I know you're thinking about the past, but he died thirteen years ago-you have to get over it. You can't keep comparing Pippin to something that's not even in existence anymore." Merry pursed his lips and said nothing more. He gave Frodo a look of pure sadness and then turned to go. "Oh, Merry! Wait! I didn't mean it like-" Merry had already gone. Pippin woke up in the middle of the night complaining of chest pain. His mother had tended to him well, Paladin called the healer and soon all were awoken by Pippin's outburst. Merry was vigour beside him all night and wasn't about to leave now. "Wh-what's the matter with him?" Frodo asked sleepily stepping into the room. "Oh, nothing-just a temper tantrum," Merry mumbled looking sharply to Frodo. Frodo ignored Merry and walked to Pippin. "What's the matter Pip? What hurts?" He asked. Pippin pointed to his chest and ribs. "They hurt." He said. The Healer soon arrived and concluded that Pippin had broken two ribs and bruised his breastbone. "Must've been that branch that landed on him," Paladin figured. The Healer handed him some vapour that would sooth Pippin's pain and left shortly after. "I'll stay with him," Merry offered, noting upon how tired both Paladin and Eglantine looked. They agreed, but not before kissing their son good night and telling them how much they loved him, before they left. "I'll stay too," Frodo said. Merry sighed and then began to stroke Pippin's hair. " It'll pass, Pippin-just try to relax." Merry soothed. Pippin shifted uncomfortably and nodded slightly. "I know, Merry," He replied. Pippin was wide-awake and didn't look like he was going to fall asleep too soon either. "Why did you and Frodo argue?" Pippin asked after a time. Merry looked to Frodo and then back to Pippin. "Frodo, why we're you so mean about Merry's baby brother? You should know how much death hurts-it's touched you, so why be cruel to Merry?" Pippin asked after receiving no answer. Frodo closed his eyes and remembered his time orphaned, but then taken in kindly by Bilbo. He opened them again, to see an expectant face on Pippin and a hard stare from Merry. "I wasn't being cruel Pippin, I was being realistic." Merry shook his head in disgust, but tried to hide his anger. Pippin just looked confused. "If I lost my parents, I don't think I'd be very happy," Pippin said. Frodo nodded. "Well I wasn't, but I am now. I've gotten over it-I'm not sad anymore-and I don't use my uncle Bilbo as a surrogate father," Frodo finished-his eyes boring into Merry. Merry stood up. "Well sorry we're all not as realistic as you, Frodo. Sorry that some of us want someone they can look after and care for-but I suppose you wouldn't know about that would you? You've always had people do things for you, never have you had to do things of your own accord. It might seem silly to you but I love having Pippin around. I love the fact that he is like the little brother I never had. At least you had parents before Bilbo. I never had a chance." Merry left angrily out of the room. He heard Pippin's tiny voice calling after him, but he did not go back, for he did not want the young Took to see him cry.  
  
Frodo hadn't gone after Merry. He knew better than to go after him. Pippin had tried to get out of bed and go after him, but sharp pains to his little body prevented that and Frodo would not have allowed it anyhow. The next morning, Pippin was at the table eating breakfast with his mother and sisters and noticed Merry wasn't anywhere. "Where's Merry? He was going to take me fishing today," Pippin said through mouthfuls of warmed oats. Paladin came through and ruffled his son's hair. "He'll be back in a while. He's going to send a message to Buckland-he's going to stay here for a few days." Pippin smiled and gave a little bounce of excitement. "Oh good! It will be fun with Merry staying here!" Pippin continued to scoff down his food, oblivious to the fact that Merry had gone out the night before and had not since returned. Paladin hoped upon Merry's return and soon. Frodo soon came through and smiled. "I'll be off this afternoon. Where's Merry. Did he not come back?" Frodo asked. Pippin stopped eating and looked to his father and then to Frodo. "He's not sent a message has he? He's gone after what you said." Paladin stepped over. "Oh, no, Pip-he has sent message, but perhaps he wanted to be alone for a bit, eh? You know sometimes when grown-ups argue; they don't forget it in seconds like children do. They get upset and sometimes they want to be alone until they feel a little better." Pippin pushed his bowl away and tried to pull himself up despite his leg, shoulder and ribs. "Well then we have to find him. Dad, if Merry's upset then I want to find him." Paladin shook his head and steadied his son back into the seat. "No, Pippin-Merry will want to be alone. He needs time to think by himself." Merry had walked to the spot where Pippin had been trapped. He sat upon the hill over looking Buckland. He had cried that night-hurt by Frodo's selfishness, but now after thinking it through he understood. Frodo knew what pain of death was, but he was still hurting. Merry understood that Bilbo would be good to Frodo-as good as any-but it would not be the same. After years of knowing and loving your parents, and then them suddenly disappearing, it must have been hard on him. Merry hadn't even known his little brother. How could've that been harder to accept than the death of the two that bore you? Merry loved Pippin so very much and it was in the sense of a younger and needy brother. Pippin was always falling into scrapes, and would usually get up again. But if he was ever hurt badly, he would always, without a doubt, call for Merry's aid. Merry suddenly realised he wasn't just a cousin-or brother figure to Pippin he was, in fact, Pippin's idol, his hero. Frodo had been Merry's idol for years but then he went to stay with Bilbo and Frodo changed. He seemed to grow up beyond his years, and learnt well. Merry missed the Frodo he used to know, but also knew that Frodo had grown up so quickly because he had to-perhaps Frodo missed him old self too. Deciding that it was sense to try and patch things up before Frodo left, Merry stood and turned back to Tookland. No doubt Pippin would be up and onto his third helping of oats. The Took would soon wonder where his cousin was. Merry smiled at the thought of Pippin eating away so quickly so as not to waste the day, with oats all around his face-and sometimes even in his hair. Merry uttered a small laugh at that thought and was soon back and in the kitchen. "Hullo Frodo," Merry said. Frodo smiled and went to him. "Merry, I didn't-" Merry stopped him. "Frodo you were right. Although what you said hurt me- I'm not denying that-but you are right, I have been wasting my years thinking of things that can't be changed. But I realised I'm not just Pippin's cousin, Frodo. Pippin sees me as more than that and I'm not going to disappoint him. I'm still going to be there for him-but I will stop seeing him as the brother I never had. Or, at least I'll try." Frodo smiled and they shook hands in a sign of peace. "Now where is the little fellow?" Merry asked. Frodo pointed to the back door. Paladin and Eglantine were outside with him, playing and talking. Merry smiled. "I'll stay here a while I think. Let them play with him for a bit. At least the worst is over." Frodo nodded and came to the window beside Merry. They both watched as Paladin took Pippin protectively into his arms and swung him around, while Eglantine sung and clapped her hands joyously. They were so relived Pippin was alive-maybe somewhat injured-but well and safe in their hands again. Pippin laughed and laughed in delight of his father swinging him round and round. After that, Paladin placed Pippin gently on the ground and they all sat in a circle and listened as Paladin told a story of The Summer Fairies. It was then that Frodo and Merry joined them. They spent all afternoon hearing Paladin's tales-one after the other-and soon it was time for dinner.  
  
#3-An unexpected visitor.  
  
Merry had gone home two weeks after-Pippin was well on the mend, and, despite Pippin wanted Merry to stay longer, the Took accepted the fact Merry had homely duties to face. Frodo had been to see Merry a few times when he retuned, but they hadn't spoken much over the last three days.  
Bilbo suddenly thought that it was odd of these two cousins to be so delayed to one another and of what Frodo had said, was sure things had been patched up and resolved. Bilbo smiled as he saw Frodo coming home. "Frodo my lad, come here a minute will you?" Frodo came up and stood beside his uncle. "What?" He asked quietly. Bilbo smiled and brought Frodo inside the doorway. "What's the matter? What's happened between you and Merry? I thought you two had made it up?" Frodo nodded and sunk into the nearest chair. "I know-I thought that too, but it seems he doesn't want to know of late." Frodo replied. Bilbo sighed a little but then smiled gently. "Well, shall I talk to him? Shall I see what he has to say?" Frodo nodded slightly. "Yes-if you think it will help." Bilbo nodded and patted Frodo's shoulder. "I think that maybe it will" He replied, before heading off towards the door. Merry stared the mess he'd just created. There on the floor spilled everywhere was tea and broken china. He shook his head and sighed to himself. He'd been so tense over the last few days-but now he was starting to break things through his anxiety. "Merry, Lad! What happened?" His father cried after hearing the noise. "Nothing-I just didn't get it properly." Merry said, scooping up the china. Saradoc came to his son's side and picked up some smaller pieces. "What's wrong-you've been acting oddly since coming back from the Took's." Merry shook his head and sighed loudly. "It wasn't Aunt or Uncle-or Pippin. It was Frodo. He said some harsh things, I was surprised at what he said, but I made it up with him just to keep the peace in front of Pippin. I'm still angry at him." Saradoc placed the china into the wooden bucket on the floor. "What did he say?" His father asked. Merry lent over and reached for a larger piece of china. "Nothing, he-ow!" Merry called out as he snagged his hand on a sharp jolt of china. Saradoc pulled his son up and made him wash his hand under the cool water. "I'll get you a wrap for that," Saradoc said disappearing off to get some moss-weed. Saradoc soon came back and wrapped Merry's hand tightly. "There, now Meriadoc, tell me what's been going on." Saradoc only used Merry's full name when he expected an answer and Merry knew better than to shake it off. He and his father went off to the living quarters in order to talk things through. After a while, Merry's mother came through smiling. Saradoc turned to her slightly. "Esmeralda, love, Merry and me are talking-" She came through anyway and stood before them. "I know, listen, Merry lad, Pippin's on his way-you'd better get a room ready." Merry frowned and looked to his father. "Dad, it's alright. I'll work it out." Saradoc smiled and nodded knowing his son would think of something in order to patch things up with Frodo. "Why is he coming, Ma?" Merry asked, heading off to the spare room. "Well, with Pimpernel's wedding, in a few weeks they thought it best if Pippin stayed with us for a while. I knew you wouldn't mind so I said yes. His shoulder's much better now his legs come out of the cast-it's just bandaged now, but his ribs are still a little sore." Merry nodded and collected fresh linen for the bed. "How long is he staying for?" Merry asked, making up the bed. "Why, is it not alright for him to stay? You don't seem too pleased, Merry." Merry shook his head. "Oh, no, I am Ma-I just have things on my mind that's all." Esmeralda nodded and then took her son's bandaged hand in hers. "You need to relax. I heard about your little argument with Frodo-and I heard the things he said to you. I'll never get over it, so I don't expect you to change just because of what Frodo said. You can use Pippin as a surrogate brother if you want-I'm sure he won't mind-or at least he hasn't done before. Frodo finds things like this hard to think of, but death touches us in different ways. Frodo was brought up differently to you and so will obviously think and accept it differently. Don't blame yourself for wanting to take care of Pippin like he's your little brother-I think its nice Pippin has someone he can look up to. The poor thing does have three older sister's you know-and I'm telling you, he needs a lad around!" Merry nodded and smiled at his mother. He hugged her in thanks briefly and then went back to tidying the room.  
  
Pippin arrived that afternoon bundled with bags and packages. He stumbled in and nearly tripped over the weight of it all, when Merry came to his aid and relived him of the pack. "What did you do to your hand, Merry?" No "hullo, how are you and what have you been up to?"-"What happened?" was Pippin's first comment. Merry smiled slightly and moved his hand from view. "I just had an accident. Cut myself on some lose china. It's nought serious, don't worry." He led Pippin through the hall and to the spare room- not that he needed to, Pippin had been many times before and Merry sometimes felt that maybe the Took knew his way around better than Merry did himself. Pippin unpacked his things himself and put them away neatly in drawers and the cupboard. Then at last, when he'd finished, he turned to Merry and grinned. "I've got something for you," he said fumbling around in his pocket before bringing out a small handkerchief. It was wrapped around something small and light. Merry unwrapped the handkerchief and was surprised to see a silver chain with a pendant on it. The pendant was of a four-leaved clover and Merry smiled slightly at the gift. "I thought it might bring you more luck," Pippin said, and then shortly concluded quietly, "and more hope." Merry leant forward and hugged his little cousin. "I'm sure it will, Pip. I'll put on right away." Pippin and Merry stayed outside all day. They went fishing along the creek, walked-slowly on Pippin's part-along the foothills and slopes they sat under the trees and watched the day go by and then began their journey back home. Merry smiled as Pippin helped lay the table for dinner that evening. He put out the plates and mugs and then the spoons and forks. Then he settled himself in the chair next to Merry's and waited for his Aunt Esmeralda to bring him some mushroom soup. Merry sat down and soon he, Saradoc, Esmeralda and Pippin were all eating away at the delectable food. Pippin finished his bowl off quite quickly and smiled at Merry. "Here," Merry said, catching Pippin's chin between his thumb and forefinger. He wiped around Pippin's mouth with a handkerchief, removed the soup Pippin that had somehow managed to miss. "Would you like some more?" Esmeralda asked. Pippin nodded and went to the stove with his bowl, in which she ladled more into. "Thank you kindly, Aunt," Pippin said polity and then sat back down. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Saradoc asked Merry. Merry shook his head. "Well, no, not that I know of as yet." Saradoc smiled and winked a Pippin. "What about a day helping me in the fields?" He asked. Pippin looked hopefully to Merry who finally agreed. "Well, alright." Merry knew how Pippin loved the fields. In the cornfields you could chase the Harvest mice or find a nest where the baby pink harvest mice snuggled and squirmed around. There were also the smaller creatures that hid in amongst the corn. Then there was all they hay you could play in. But in the grass fields with all the crops, there were many things to do-help out with digging and getting into a fine mess; you could even pinch a carrot or two to eat when no one was looking. "Merry, will you come though?" Pippin asked after supper. Merry nodded. "Of course I will-why shouldn't I?" He asked. Pippin hobbled along to the living quarters. "Well last time your nose gave you so much trouble-and your poor eyes were so red and sore." Merry smiled. "Its called Hay-fever, Pip. I should be fine and if it starts playing up then we'll have to find something else to do, won't we?" Pippin nodded and steadied himself onto the sofa. "Is Frodo coming too? And what about Sam? Will Sam come?" Samwise Gamgee was twenty-two and often didn't associate with Merry as much as some. Samwise was a gardener and seemed much older than his ears. He was a loyal friend and man servant to Frodo and would often be seen gardening at Bag-End. "I don't know. Perhaps Sam will come-but I'm not too sure about Frodo. We've not been talking much lately." Pippin looked up. "Why? Have you had another argument?" Merry sat beside his cousin and shrugged. "Not really, we just didn't really make it up before. I suppose we just need a little bit of time apart." Pippin frowned. "Why? Aren't you ever going to talk to each other again?" Pippin asked. Merry chuckled a little. "Of course we are! But sometimes, when older people see too much of each other, they start to annoy each other. Only little things, you know, not anything on purpose, but they just need space for a while. Then, after a time they see each other and all is fine again." Pippin frowned again and shook his head. "But that's silly! How will you know when to see each other again? What if you just keep thinking not to see each other because you could annoy them? I don't understand grown-up friends, but I hope I won't have to be apart from you, Merry-" Merry shook his head. "You won't Pip! You'll never be able to annoy me. Well, not for long anyway." Pippin smiled and then winced a little. His ribs were still tender and he'd overdone it quite a bit today. "Go on to your room and take off your shirt. I'll get that vapour and try to help with your ribs," Merry suggested. Pippin obediently went to his room, while Merry found the vapour.  
  
The next morning, Merry awoke with such a headache he couldn't quite remember what had happened the night before. Had he drunk himself silly? He certainly didn't remember doing so, but what if he'd gotten to drunk too remember? He looked over to the left of him and was surprised to see his mother sitting in the chair beside his bed. "Feeling any better, love?" She asked. Merry frowned and sat up a little. "Well-I-don't-know." He replied slowly. "What, what happened?" Esmeralda smiled slightly and then shook her head. "Last night you hurt your head. You fell over and hit it hard on the bookcase." Merry frowned again-was this a joke? "When? What happened-" Esmeralda stroked her son's hair and gave him a slightly disapproving look. "You were trying to get Pippin to go to bed, you said you'd play hide and seek and then he would have to go to bed, but when he was counting, you were running about trying to hide when you slipped and fell. You really are very silly to be running about in doors." Merry could tell his mother was trying not to laugh at his mishap. Merry chuckled slightly to himself, thinking how stupid it sounded. "Well, now that I know what happened, yes, I do feel better." A few moments later, Pippin burst through the door and scrambled up onto the bed. "I heard your voice so I thought it would be alright to come in. Do you have a bump? Is there a bruise? Did your head bleed?" Merry struggled to absorb all of Pippin's questions at once but then smiled. "Yes, no and no. Or at least I hope I didn't bleed." Saradoc came through a few moments later and smiled. "Son, Frodo's come to see you." Merry sighed. He fell and bumped his head-it wasn't the end of the world. Why was everyone coming in and out-it wasn't a serious illness or wound. Esmeralda went to get some tea, Saradoc went with his wife, but Pippin stayed. Frodo did not smiled upon entering. He sat down in the chair and looked to Merry. "I thought I should come to clear things up. Uncle Bilbo came to talk with you but couldn't find you." Merry sniggered. "Can't even talk to me yourself, then eh?" Frodo sighed and then looked at Pippin. "Perhaps you should leave us for a while, Pip?" He suggested. Pippin looked quite surprised. "But-" Merry waved his hand to quiet him. "No, he can stay. Say what you must in front of him." Frodo was about to disagree, but Pippin stood up. "Its alright Merry. I don't like it when you get all tensed up, so I'll go. I just don't like it when you're not my Merry." Pippin left and closed the door. Merry was somewhat confused by Pippin's little comment, but then realised the Took only ever saw him when Merry was happy or laughing or just being the fun-loving Hobbit that he was. Pippin didn't much see Merry in his argumentative mode partly because Merry hardly argued and also because Merry never really made a big thing out many little plights that other Hobbits did. Pippin helped Esmeralda while Merry and Frodo talked. "Are you looking forward to your sister's wedding?" She asked. Pippin shrugged and carried the plates to the table. "I don't know. If it means I won't see her very much then no, I don't want her to get married. But if she still comes to see us and to read me her books, then yes, I do want her to get married." Esmeralda laughed. "I can see how you take after your father, young Took. That's certainly Paladin's logic you've got there." Pippin didn't quite understand what his Aunt was going on about but knew it was rude to question it, so he just gave her a wide grin and went about helping her with chores. Later that day, Merry and Pippin went to the fields. Frodo and Merry had come to an agreement that they should spend a little time away from each other for a while. Not because they hated each other-just because things were getting too personal so maybe it would be best for a little while apart. Merry said he was talk to Frodo soon, but for now, he had Pippin to contend with. They met Saradoc in the cornfields and already, Merry could feel his eyes stinging. A few moments later her sneezed once, twice a third time then a fourth. Pippin found it outrageously funny and couldn't quite contain himself for a time after Merry's little sneezing fit. Merry sniggered a little, too but then began to feel his sinus' block up and he began sniffling again. "Shall we go to the river then?" Pippin asked, seeing how red Merry's eyes were. Merry nodded and smiled to his father. "Sorry-I'll help out later when it's not so warm." Saradoc nodded and waved them both off. After spending a relaxing afternoon by the river, Merry decided to talk to Pippin about the previous topic that had brought him the whole argument between him and Frodo. "How are things at home, now Pip?" Pippin nodded and scrambled up over the riverbank and sat beside him. "Good. They ask me more questions now and they tell me they love me each night before they tuck me into bed. I don't know why though-they don't need to tell me they love me." Merry smiled. "They just to make sure you know, Pip." Pippin sighed and lent back against Merry's chest. "I'm glad we're cousins, Merry. If we weren't family, would we have been friends at all?" Merry nodded. "Yes, I think we would have been." Pippin smiled. "How? You're older than me-wouldn't you think I would slow you down or get in the way?" Merry shook his head. "Oh, Pip-I wouldn't think that. You're so much better than all the other Hobbit-Children put together. You don't need to be in a group to play a game. You don't need lots of others around you in order to be happy. You're unique, Pippin-and that's so much better than being average like all the others." Pippin smiled on that last comment and looked up to his cousin. "I'd want to be your friend because you're really brave and daring. You don't care what all the other Hobbits think-and you don't shout for no reason. You're just the way a Hobbit should be. Peaceful, fun-loving and just being merry." Pippin laughed at himself for his play on words. Merry laughed a little too. "Yes, yes, I suppose you're right. Thank you kindly, Pip!" The day past and Pippin yawned loudly. " I wish we could stay here by the river to see the moonshine on the water," Merry stoked Pippin's soft hair and then sat up a little. "Well, then we will. Tell you what, Pip, we'll camp out under the stars tonight. We'll wait for the moonshine then head back to my home. After that we'll go in and get some night time supplies and then we'll stay up all night and tell stories and listen out for the animals and creatures of the night. What do you say?" Pippin nodded and pulled himself up. "Oh really? Could we really?" Merry nodded. "Yes, Pip we could. You're on holiday, and I want to make this a holiday you'll remember."  
  
#4-Arguments and agreements.  
Pippin's fourteenth Birthday had not gone as he'd hoped. Merry had not been able to come because he'd been away at Frodo's bedside. Frodo had been sick for a week, but wasn't getting much better. It was just a sniffle, or so Merry had said, but Pippin thought it had to be more than "just a sniffle" if Frodo was getting visitors. The Took decided to see for himself and had gotten quite a shock to find that Frodo and Merry had left the Shire in order to go on an adventure. How Pippin had missed this little event he had no concept of, but was most upset by the fact that no one had informed him-especially Merry.  
Bilbo had told Pippin they'd return on the nineteenth day and for eighteen long days, Pippin waited by the road. Pearl stood with him sometimes, Paladin on other occasions, but no one could ever foresee the consequences of Pippin's lack of faith. Pippin was known around the Shire. He was known for getting into trouble, taking his chances, but mostly being every Hobbit's favorite lad-next-door. He was kind and considerate and despite wanting to have fun, would always look out for others or be there to lend a helping hand. Pippin was loyal to his friends-to the extent of seeing them more at least three times a day just to make sure they we're alright. When the two Hobbits eventually did return from their travels, they had not expected the "welcome" they received from Pippin. Merry had thought that soon enough Pippin would work out their absence, but it was all for a good cause-surely he'd not be angry. They approached the road, walking tirelessly and Merry could quite clearly see a Pippin-shaped figure at the end of it. "I knew he'd be waiting," Merry said smiling. Frodo sighed. "Does he not have other friends, Merry?" Merry frowned and turned to Frodo. "'Course he does. I'm just his favorite. He's alright, Frodo, he means no harm." Frodo rolled his eyes and did not even fissure a smile. "Don't you get annoyed by him following you everywhere? It's like he's a lost sheep following anything in order to be in on it." Merry stopped a little. "Come on, now, Frodo that's not fair." Frodo sighed again but continued to walk onward. "There's always going to be this little feud between us isn't there?" Merry shouted. He caught Frodo's shoulder and spun him round. "So long as Pippin's around you're not happy. Ever since he was small you've hated having him around." Frodo shook his head. "No, Merry I don't hate him- I just think he should have friends around him who are more his age, that's all." Merry walked ahead of Frodo angry at his cousin's intolerance to Pippin. They reached the Wind Water Bridge and there, waiting for them was Pippin. Frodo smiled. "Hullo, Pip," he said. Pippin had his arms folded over his chest and was stood very straight. "Liar," he replied shortly after. Frodo sighed to himself and stopped. "I never lied, Pippin I just-" "Didn't tell the truth." Pippin concluded. Merry sniggered a little. Frodo had not expected to be interrupted. "And you betrayed me, too Merry." Merry looked up, surprised. "Wh? Why?" Pippin glared at them both as if they were young Hobbits in trouble. "You two must've spent days devising this little plan so I wouldn't find out. There I was worrying about cousin Frodo thinking he was really ill, only to find that it was a lie. And then, you both have the cheek to say hullo to me-after missing my birthday and not telling me anything about this little charade. If you'd not wanted me to come you could have at least said. I'm not a child anymore, but you two still happen to think I am." Frodo stepped up close to Pippin and shook his head. "Why do you think we treat you like a child? Look at the way you're talking to us now. Look at the way you run around the Shire causing riot and making a mess. How else are we supposed to treat you if the only way you act is that of a child?" Pippin sneered slightly-something he or Hobbits in general never seem to do- and looked directly into Frodo's eyes. "You're supposed to treat me as a friend and cousin, Frodo." Merry broke the two up and turned to Pippin. "I'm sorry I never told you Pip, but to be honest, I didn't even know about it until the last minute. I'm sorry I was never back in time for your birthday, but we went off to get your present. That's why it was kept so secret-that's why it was so soon." Pippin did not let down his guard. "Well you can keep your present, Meriadoc. I don't want gifts from liars and betrayers. That's just not my sort of thing." With that the Took turned from them both and strode off down into the heart of the Shire. Frodo looked to Merry, trying to stifle his laughter. "Fiery little fellow, isn't he?" Merry turned to Frodo and shook his head. "This isn't a joke, Frodo! This isn't a game-he's upset, I've betrayed his trust and friendship and you just use it as some kind of humor. Don't you see? He loves us so much and we've hurt him so badly. He's always had trouble fitting in; you know that, so why do you give him such a hard time. No one is asking you to play with him no one is asking you to care for him-but I am asking you not to make a mockery out him. No body deserves to be made a mockery out of, least of all my Pippin." Merry followed Pippin's lead and hurried off to catch up with him. Frodo gave a little breath of irritation and then sighed to himself. "Well, at least my Samwise is still reasonable," he said quietly to himself, before taking a right to go home.  
  
Merry had been trying to talk to Pippin for hours but to no avail. The Took just did not want to know. Paladin smiled wearily to Merry as he came outside to collect some fruit. "I'm sorry Meriadoc. I'm sure he'll come out of his little mood sooner or later-why not just leave him to it?" Merry shook his head. "Because Uncle, I can't. Pippin's friendship is too important to me to "just leave it" and wait. I've upset him and I'm the only one who can make it up to him. I'm not going anywhere until I've done just that." Paladin nodded and smiled again, though this time affectionately. "It's friends like you that make life so special. Without them, we'd never have anything fun in our lives. I hope Pippin realizes that. Just you keep trying and he'll soon come to his senses." Paladin patted Merry's shoulder and then went whistling down the path. Moments later, Pippin bolted through the door, stopping on the stoop. Merry went to go to him, but the Took ran off down the path after his father, before Merry had chance to say or do anything. "Pippin! Please!" Merry called, but it was no use, Pippin just wasn't interested. Merry went home feeling slightly down. ""Merry lad, what's got you down? We didn't call you Merry to be un-merry you know," Saradoc chuckled. Merry didn't even laugh. He slumped into the chair and shook his head. "I've done a terrible, terrible thing. I went with Frodo to collect Pippin's birthday present. We never told him because we-or rather I wanted it to be a surprise. Pippin found out we'd gone without telling him and now he says I've betrayed him. I never meant to hurt him, Dad. Frodo was sick-he really was-but he got better so quickly and the days were going down so we had to leave as soon as we could to get Pippin's present and for it to be here on time. It just so happened we were slowed, but that was because of Frodo's sickness. I never meant for any of this to happen, dad, I really didn't." Saradoc wrapped a comforting arm around his son. "You have been Pippin's friend all his life. You've been by him through almost everything and you promised him you always would. Pippin's fourteen now-he's at "that" age your mother always speaks of. Apparently, when someone is at "that" age they see things slightly differently. He's sure to come out of it, don't worry. Merry you're his best friend and you still are, he's just angry that he was left out. You'll just have to do as Paladin's says, you'll just have to leave him to it, I'm afraid." Merry nodded and stood up. "I suppose you're right. I'm sure things will work themselves out."  
The next afternoon, Merry was on his way to the heart of the Shire carrying a bucket load of fruit. It was market day, so Merry had promised his father to trade some fruit for some more tools. He'd just turned off the pass when he heard shouting over the hill. As peaceful as the days in the Shire were, shouting was never often good sign.  
Merry darted up the hill to see a group of Hobbit-lads surrounding something. Merry strained to see what that something was, but gave out a surprised cry when he saw it to be Pippin. Acting upon instinct, Merry dropped the bucket and fled toward the group. "Here! What are you doing?" He shouted. The group of Hobbits filed out to leave just two. Pippin and a bigger, fatter Hobbit, who happened to be a Goodbody. "What's going on Master Goodbody?" Merry asked, looking at the Hobbit. Pippin was hunched over on the ground holding his side, but he looked up. "N, nothing's going on Merr-" Pippin mumbled. Merry saw blood upon Pippin's fair face and was angered by the sight almost instantly. "Eweston Goodbody, explain yourself." Merry instructed. Eweston stood sheepishly with his head bowed low. "That Took owes me something," he mumbled. Merry raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be, exactly?" He asked. Eweston suddenly looked up angrily. "It's none of your business, Brandybuck! Why don't you take yourself away from here and let me finish off what Peregrin started." Merry shook his head. "Because I can't do that, Eweston. Pippin's my friend and my cousin, and he's not getting any trouble from you-or anyone else for that matter, now beat it!" The other Hobbits ran off, but Eweston and his brother Macadon stayed. "If I catch you or any of your friends even look at Pippin again, I'll have your bellies cut out and given to the pigs-now get out of here!" Merry was not usually one to use such language and in no doubt did his mother even know he knew such things, but when he was angry, morals and niceties were soon pushed aside. "Y, yes, Mr. Brandybuck," they stammered before running off over the hill. Merry knelt down over Pippin and tried to make out the wounds. "What happened? How did you get yourself into such a mess?" Pippin struggled out of Merry's grasp. "I, I can handle it myself!" He cried out angrily. Merry stepped back. "I, I c, can handle-" Pippin's voice was muffled out by a sudden wash of fright and he stopped himself so he could control his breathing. Merry sat down next to him and did not do anything but watch his cousin heave back and forth until he was calm. After Pippin was composed, Merry faced the Took and sighed. "Pip, please-I know you're angry and upset, but we've been friends for fourteen long years. Surly all that means more to you than a stupid mistake on my part." Pippin held his stomach tightly and then nodded. "Yes, Merry, it does. I was just on my way to see you when Eweston caught me." Merry frowned. "Why did they joust upon you? Why did you get into a fight?" Pippin took a while to answer-not sure if he should-but then finally sighed. "I heard them talking about you. I heard them say something about Aunt Esmeralda, too. They spoke about what would've been your younger brother-they said that the baby was lucky to get out when he had the chance." Merry found it hard to hear these words, but did not let it show to Pippin. Pippin continued slowly: "So I went up to him and told him he had no right talking about that-or saying such things for that matter. Then he said: "I was only telling him right because I wasn't wanted anyhow and I needed to somehow prove myself." So I got angry and I hit him." Merry sighed and put his arm around Pippin. "You shouldn't go about causing fights, Pip-that's just not right. Even if they say something so horrid that it hurts your heart, fighting them isn't the way to solve it. You're going to hear many things as you grow up up-some things you won't agree with, but you just have to accept it or ignore it." Pippin frowned and then looked to Merry. "I, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. I just heard what they said about you and thought of everything you've done for me and I just couldn't help it. I just-" Pippin suddenly burst into tears for the shock of what he'd just done had just become clear to him and he was quite shaken by it. "Oh Pippin, my silly, sweet Pippin." Merry soothed. He wrapped his arms around his cousin and sat there holding him. "You just scared yourself, that's all. It properly shocked Eweston more-a fourteen-year-old taking him on all of a sudden." Pippin uttered a little giggle at that thought and then looked up to Merry again. "I gave up a good as fight as any." Merry nodded. "I'm sure you did-he'll know now, not to trouble with the Tooks, anyhow." Pippin smiled and then Merry took Pippin's chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Look at that face now!" He exclaimed. Pippin's face was covered with dirt and blood and even a little sweat. "Those Goodbodies will have a thing or two to say about this. Now let's get you cleared up." Pippin had quite a gash on his forehead and when his wounds finally healed, it became apparent that he would have a scar on his forehead now forth to remind him of the fight-and if anyone asked of how he got it, the Took would soon have them falling over with laughter at the time he took on Eweston Goodbody single-handedly. Though as that day drew off into a distant memory, he'd often cover the scar with wisps of hair feeling all rather ashamed and embarrassed by the event.  
  
#5-A chance to shine  
Pippin spent that summer with Merry, Sam and Frodo. Merry had finally had a long talk with Frodo and they'd both settled into the agreement that Pippin would benefit, now, from having older companions. Although Frodo had been unsure at first, he soon corrected himself as he saw how spontaneous yet charming the young Took actually was although there were still tendencies Pippin misunderstood and Frodo would find himself getting slightly angered by the Took. Sam had never really held any quandary over Pippin so went unknown about the little event between Frodo and Merry.  
They took the road off into the Western Woods, which was quite a way from the Shire and went off on a journey. Paladin and Eglantine knew Pippin would be safe in the care of Merry and waved him off with a small kiss. Pippin had immediately wiped his cheek to show his disgust of being kissed in front of his companions but still gave them a wide grin of excitement before he left with them down the path.  
The evening drew in and they began to think about stopping to rest. Suddenly Frodo stopped, abruptly motioning for the others to do the same. Sam held Pippin's shoulders tightly as they stopped at the edge of the forest verge. "Ow! Sam-what's the matter? Why are you-" Sam tightened his grip. "Shush! Quieten down, Pip." He ordered. Pippin squirmed uncomfortably under Sam's strong grip but stayed silent. After a few moments, Frodo edged forward and peered through the bushes. "I think it's alright," he mumbled. Pippin looked up to Merry. "What is it? What's happening?" Merry shushed him again and crept up next to Frodo. "Is it safe?" Frodo nodded and motioned to Sam to come forward. Holding tightly to Pippin's left shoulder, both he and the Took joined the others. They all looked over the verge and saw down below was a lair. "Is that a dragon's lair?" Pippin shrilled. Sam covered Pippin's mouth with his chunky hand and sighed. "I told you this was a rotten idea," he whispered. Merry shot Sam a warning stare and pulled Pippin away from him. "It's not a dragon's lair, it's a wolf's lair. We've got to be quiet though-we might chance seeing them, so that's why were waiting. Just quieten down now, alright?" Pippin nodded, now understanding what was going on. He gripped hold of Merry's sleeve in excitement and even in slight fear. They waited for about ten minutes before setting their sight upon a small gray wolf cub. By now, all four Hobbits were laid upon the grassy verge, watching over the edge awaiting the wolves. "Isn't this a bit dangerous?" Pippin whispered to Merry. Sam clucked his tongue. "It will be if you don't silence yourself. Just be quite, Peregrin." Pippin frowned and huddled closer to Merry. "Don't worry-they don't know we're here. We have to be quiet though, 'else we might frighten them off." Merry reassured Pippin. Pippin nodded and then crept forwards a little in order to get a better view. He felt strong arms over his waist and looked back to see Merry holding him back. "No further." The Brandybuck warned. Pippin nodded and then stayed very still.  
After they'd seen the wolves, they turned and went back to a small clearing to make a fire. It was getting quite dark now, so Pippin wasn't too comfortable with the fact they were in the woods with a pack of wolves running wild. Frodo set about collecting wood and starting the fire while Sam and Merry laid out their blankets and rough linen beside the warm orange glow. "What shall I do?" Pippin asked. Sam snorted and uttered a small laugh to himself. Despite not having any grievances with Pippin beforehand, he could now see why Frodo was so reluctant to be more than just a cousin to him. Merry turned to Frodo and caught the look of mockery upon his face. Frodo then collected himself and remembered his promise to Merry. "Why not just sit there on your blanket. Once we've finished setting up, we'll have ourselves a feast." Pippin stayed standing and shook his head. "That's not very helpful. I want to help." Frodo stifled a sigh but turned to him. "Pippin, there's not really anything for you to do. Just sit there and wait a while." Pippin then turned and went to sit by the fire. "Oi! Not on mine!" Sam shouted. Pippin stood tall and then sighed loudly. "I'll just go and sleep with the wolves then, shall I? I might not be tall and I might not be old, but I'm not as stupid as you make me out to be. You don't want me here, do you?" Merry stood and shook his head. "We do want you here, Pip-there just isn't-" Pippin turned away from them and walked off away from the fire. "Pippin! Come back-Pippin it's not safe!" Merry called. A sudden snarl stopped both their tracks and Pippin turned back to see a rather large black wolf standing near Frodo. "Stay near the light!" Sam said as calmly as he could. "Pippin, come back!" Merry whispered harshly. "Come back and stay by the fire-they'll not come near-" Pippin couldn't move. Never had he seen a wolf-and never had he seen a hungry one. Frodo's eyes widened as the wolf's hot breath fell upon his legs. "I, I'll not move." Frodo stammered, trying to reassure himself. Merry was trying desperately to think of a distraction and keep his eye on Pippin at the same time. The last thing he needed was his younger cousin to be torn in two. A whole pack began to emerge and even if he wanted to, Pippin could no longer get back to the fire. The pack had surrounded Sam, Merry and Frodo, but knew not of Pippin's presence. Pippin suddenly snapped out of his numbed state and saw the fear upon Merry's face. Although Frodo and Sam's lack of reliance frustrated him, Pippin couldn't let his own family and friends be eaten by the wolves. "Hey! Hey you!" He shouted picking up sticks and throwing them at the wolves. Angrily, the wolves turned their attentions to Pippin who bolted off into the woods as soon as they'd sensed him. The Pack hurtled after him, disappearing into the dark blanket of night. Merry looked to Frodo in fear and for once, Frodo returned to look. Sam gathered his pack and stepped forward. "Lets get after him!" He yelled. They then bolted off into the woods as quick as they could in order-and hope of finding their brave little friend. "Pippin!" Merry called. "Pippin!" Merry was on the brink of being distraught, and worsened still as he stepped upon something. He picked it up and held it close. "What is it?" Frodo asked. Merry turned to Frodo; angry tears laced the Brandybuck's eyes. "Its Pippin's scarf. His warm, cozy, scarf." Sam let out a sympathetic sigh and went to Merry's side. "I, I'm sorry," he said softly. Merry nodded. "And so you should be! One chance is all I asked upon you both-one chance. Pippin was bound to be curious- he's never left the Shire, let alone seen a wolf. He's frightened by things like that-frightened by what he doesn't know of. He, he-" Merry sunk to the ground clasping the scarf tightly to his chest and weeping with wholesome sadness. Frodo did not know how to comfort Merry, but all three of them heard a rustle just ahead of the tree lining and looked up in unison. "What was that?" Sam questioned. Merry pulled himself up and stepped just ahead of Sam. Another rustled alerted them to stay terribly still until a small object rolled out of the bushes before them. "Pippin!" Merry cried with relief as the Took fell before him. Leaves were in Pippin's hair; mud all over his face and clothes, but no wounds-not even a scratch. "My Pippin!" Merry yelled cradling his cousin tightly in his arms. "I'm alright, Merry- I'm not hurt." Pippin spluttered as Merry tightened his grip. After the initial shock of Pippin's appearance, they all ambled back to the fire relived and contented with Pippin's arrival. "I led them towards the farmlands. I don't think they'll be coming back tonight-but as I turned; one caught sight of me and chased me through the woods. So I climbed a tree and waited for it to go away. It ran off soon enough when he saw the rabbit pass it by." Frodo smiled and ruffled Pippin's hair. "I am sorry we ever doubted you, Peregrin. You did a very brave thing leading them off-foolish, but brave." Frodo then turned to Sam who smiled at the Took. "I'm sorry, too Master Pippin. To show you how sorry I am, would you like my share of Lavender cookies?" Pippin grinned, but shook his head. "Its alright Sam-I forgive you-you don't need to repay me with all those." Pippin paused and smiled widely-a smile that scrunched his nose up at the side. Merry loved that smile-it was the very same one he used to do when he was younger-he'd taught his Pippin well. "Well, just one perhaps?" Sam laughed and handed Pippin a cookie. That morning Pippin woke up early. Beside him, Merry led with his arm protectively over his young cousin's waist. Pippin didn't move for fear of waking Merry. He knew Merry was just worried-he'd probably be holding onto him all holiday at this rate, but Pippin didn't much mind-even if it did not seem it before, he had in fact, been very much frightened that night and was pleased cousin Merry had held him tightly. Although Pippin had passed it off as the cold before they slept, Merry knew deep down, that his little cousin had been shaking with fear.  
The day went on slowly, they trekked quite far-away from the forest and back over grassy hills and plains of the Shire that were familiar to both Frodo and Merry. "Will we see dragons?" Pippin asked. "And what about Elves-or wizards? Will there be any dwarves or beasts or-" Merry cut him off: "I think we've had quite enough of beasts for this journey, don't you, Pip? We'll just have to wait and see what happens. We've not even left the Shire yet." Pippin stopped suddenly and frowned. "But I thought we had. I thought we-" Frodo smiled. "We're not just leaving Tookland, Pippin. It takes longer than a day to leave the Shire. At least four if we continue this pace." Pippin sighed but then went back to walking beside Merry.  
They finally stopped to rest just before night fell upon them once again. Pippin remained standing while the others took their breath. "Come and sit, Pip-we'll go no further tonight." Frodo said. Pippin sat next to him and brought out a canister of water from his pack. He drank heavily, but Sam pulled the water away from him after three or four gulps. "Steady there-you've got to savoir it." Pippin frowned at him. "But I'm thirsty, Sam! I need to drink!" Sam nodded "I know, but when you go on an adventure, you don't know how long it'll be until you get your next lot of water, see. So you have to keep some in case you go without." Pippin nodded. "Alright," he said before taking one last mischievous gulp and then packing it away again. That night, Pippin slept earlier than the rest. Sat around the fire, listening to tales of ancient Lore and Myth, he'd felt himself falling. He finally rested, slumped against Merry and was soon sound asleep. Merry had laid him down and tucked the scratch-wool blanket over him tightly. "He's not used to this travel, that's all. He didn't much sleep last night, either." Frodo smiled. "I really am sorry for being dubious of him, Merry. Both Sam and I never should have been so quick to judge. We should've just trusted your words." Sam nodded in agreement and Merry nodded. "Thank you- it means more to him than it does to me, but I'm pleased you both came to your senses!" Sam sat forward a little and frowned. The orange light of the fire danced upon his face and his eyes glowed dark in the evening. "Why are you and him so close, Merry? I know you've been there by his side forever, but why is that?" Merry took a while to answer, not wanting to cause any more arguments or disagreements with Frodo. "He and Pippin are like brothers, really." Frodo concluded. Merry was relieved that Frodo had finally accepted Merry's choice to look after Pippin in that way. "Plus Pearl will kill me if he even gets a scratch!" Merry finished. Sam chuckled but then yawned loudly. "I think I'll be on my way to bed-I'm feeling rather tired. Let's have us an easy day tomorrow, eh? Maybe it's best for Pippin." Frodo sniggered knowing full well that it was Sam who wanted an easy day-not Pippin. Merry awoke sharply. It wasn't night, but not quite morning. Some when between three and four he groggily figured, by the look of the moon's low blanket. Pippin was tugging at his nightshirt rather rapidly and looked quite panicked. "What, what's wrong, Pippin?" He asked sleepily. Pippin was very anxious and quite upset. "I heard something-it sounded close. What if there's a fiend or a dragon or something?" Merry sat up and looked about him. The fire burned a low smoke but wasn't quite snuffed out yet. Nothing stirred, save the thin breeze in the trees. "Come under with me then, if you won't settle," Merry offered, lifting up his blanket. Pippin did not even hesitate to scramble underneath the blankets so he was next to the comfort of Merry. "I, I'm sorry I woke you up-I just heard it. It sounded so close." Merry shook his head and stroked Pippin's hair in a bid to ease the Took's worried state. "Well whatever it was has gone now. Don't worry yourself over it, try to sleep now, Pippin, just settle down and get some sleep." Pippin led with his back arched deep against Merry's chest. Merry was laid, but rested his head upon his free left arm. "Sleep now, my Pippin- don't say a word, let all dreams take you, to another world." Merry sung softly knowing how it relaxed his young cousin after a bad dream or a fright. Merry's planning of the lullaby worked and soon Pippin's arched back slumped and he relaxed and fell calmly off to sleep. "Can't he sleep?" Frodo whispered. Merry looked over to Frodo and smiled tiredly. "Had a bad dream-scared himself I think," Merry replied softly. After a time sleep took itself upon Merry and he too drifted off into sleep with Pippin nestled beside him all cozy and safe. Merry awoke again just before dawn and Pippin was still next to him under the blanket. He'd turned over though and was now facing Merry. He was curled up tightly and looked quite peaceful. "My Pippin," Merry said tenderly, with a small compassionate smile. Pippin stirred slightly, but just rolled over onto his back and gave out a sleepy sigh. He remained sleeping, though and Merry decided not to wake him. The Brandybuck stayed on his side and led there for a while. He didn't feel much like getting up just yet, so stayed there under the warm cover. Frodo awoke shortly after Sam had but by the time they'd woken, both Pippin and Merry were up and cooking breakfast. "Mmm, smells good," Sam mused, moving tiredly over to the fire. Pippin nodded cheerfully. "Yes, we've got eggs, bacon a few sausages and even some fried tomatoes!" Frodo smiled as he too moved over. "Did you cook this yourself, Pip?" He asked. Pippin shook his head. "No-I tried but I burnt a sausage and the tomato I cooked seemed to burst!" Merry handed Frodo a late and smiled. "Here you go, then." He said and then handed a plate of breakfast to Sam.  
  
#7-A new lease of life.  
  
Pippin was soon grown and now seventeen was expected to do more things in and around the Shire. This first came as a shook to the Took, who would still be wanting to go out and play a practical joke or some form of trick. He didn't consider himself old-or mature, for that matter- enough to be handed the responsibilities that his father had given him.  
"You've the blood of a Thain, young Peregrin," He father had told him, on his seventeenth birthday. Pippin had nodded and half-heartedly paid attention, but then added that if he was expected to act more grown up, why was he still being called "young Peregrin"? His father had not answered, but just shook his head disapprovingly.  
Pippin was now out on one of his many errands that Paladin had instructed his son to do, but had foolishly forgotten that Pippin wasn't particularly good at keeping his attention drawn upon one thing. Being sent to the heart of the Shire to collect any messages or news from anywhere else, meant that Pippin would have to talk to and see other Hobbits, which meant the reason for the Took going there in the first place, would soon be forgotten. Pippin met with Berilac-Merry's cousin- that day only to find out his favorite cousin was in bed with a nasty cold and chesty cough. Pippin had immediately taken Berilac's lead and gone straight to Buckland, dismissing all of Paladin's requirements, in a bid to see his sick friend.  
Esmeralda smiled as Pippin half ran, half fell up the path and reached the door. "Why-did-you-not-send-word?" Pippin asked breathlessly. Esmeralda frowned. "I did, lad-weren't you supposed to collect any message sent, today?" Pippin's green eyes widened as he suddenly remembered his errand. He soon shrugged it off and looked up to his Aunt. "Well, it can wait-can I see Merry?" Esmeralda led the way through the halls and down the passage through to Merry's room. The door was closed and, before opening it, Esmeralda turned to Pippin. "Brace yourself-he's very sick. It might be a shock to you." Pippin nodded, but thought that it couldn't be all that bad-Aunt Esmeralda certainly didn't seem that worried. "He'll not let me care for him how I want to-he's older now, finds it embarrassing for his own mother to comfort him," she finished as if reading Pippin's thoughts. Pippin nodded and then turned the handle.  
Merry did not look as sick as Pippin had reckoned. He looked a little flushed, and was maybe a little drowsy, but it definitely wasn't life threatening. "Pippin," Merry said, softly. Pippin smiled and made his way over. "What happened?" Pippin asked, lowering himself onto the end of the bed. Merry sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes. "My hay-fever turned into a full-blown cold. I've been sputtering and coughing for days. Couldn't you come any sooner?" Pippin suddenly felt quite guilty. "Well, if I had gotten the message-but I never did get the message because I've not gone to get them yet. See, dad's set me up with all these new errands and responsibilities and I'm not quite used to it yet. He wants me to do so much; in such little time I just keep getting everything mixed up with everything else. Why did he have to be a Thain?" Merry laughed at his cousin withering away. "Its what we Hobbits call growing up, Pip. You should try it sometime." Pippin looked to Merry for a moment, but then grinned. "Well, I will-but only when I'm ready!"  
Pippin stayed with Merry all afternoon. He promised his bed-ridden cousin that he would be back to visit him the next day after completing all the things he had to do for Paladin, and then they could have a proper time of it. Merry nodded and sunk back down under the covers. "And tell Ma not to bother making me any tea," Merry said upon Pippin reaching the door. "When I want it, I shall get it myself." Pippin suddenly let out a small giggle and a soft smile formed on his lips. "Its what we Hobbits call looking after family, Merry. You should try it sometime." Merry smiled at Pippin and lousily threw a pillow at the Took's chest. "I will, but only when I'm ready!" He smiled. They said their good buys and Pippin was soon on his way back home.  
Paladin was waiting for his son at the Wind Water Bridge. He was stood with his arms folded over his chest and was standing very straight- something that Pippin had inherited and had once done, at the age of fourteen, upon Frodo and Merry's return. "Peregrin-where have you been? I waited for any news that should come-there was none. I thought it strange, so went to find out why, only to find that you-my own son and Hobbit I put in charge of that-had gone off to see Merry. You have to learn to start taking responsibility now. You can't run off here and there doing this and that like you used to. You've got errands now, important things-" Pippin nodded. "I know-and that's all I ever seem to hear about. I understand that now I'm older I've many things that I'm expected to do, but there's still many things that I want to do. You can't just expect me to stop everything I know to do and be everything you know-I'm not ready for that, dad, I'm only seventeen-that's not that old-still a child to many. I'm sorry, but the burden that you are weighing me with, it's just too much."  
Paladin looked at his son for a while and then sighed. "Oh Pippin, I'm sorry. You're right, I have been expecting too much of you lately. I just want you to learn about it-know what its like and all. I never realized, well never thought-about how this might affect you. With the girls, things were different. They took on their mother's role, see-that had nothing to do with me. I suppose I'm just as innocent as you." There was a pause and Pippin smiled, satisfied that his father was willing to listen. "Tell you what, we'll make a compromise," Paladin suggested. Pippin nodded as his father wrapped a strong arm around his son's shoulder. "I'll give you less work-if you promise to make less trouble. You might be older now, but that doesn't give you any excuse to make more trouble than you already do!" Pippin laughed and smiled, knowing his father was joking about his son's intolerance to thinking before acting. "Well, I can't promise, dad-but I will try," Pippin replied, before kneeling down to pick up some stones. "Want to skim?" he asked, handing Paladin a pebble. Paladin nodded and for the last part of the afternoon, they skimmed stones upon the river that run under Wind Water Bridge-remembering childhood memories of summers that had been.  
Pippin visited Merry the next day, bringing a whole basketful of goods. "Mum baked them herself-said there was nothing better than homemade bread and cakes to make a sick Hobbit come to his senses." Merry nodded and took the basket. "And she was right-Aunt Eglantine's cooking was always the best. Ma's alright, I suppose, but she does have a habit of cooking things 'till they're black!" Merry handed Pippin a cupcake-one with strawberry icing-the one's that Pippin loved the best. "Happy Hobbit Day," Merry said, cheerfully. Pippin frowned slightly. "I think you could just be feeling a little Delirious-today is Midsummer's Day." Merry nodded. "Yes, I know, but from now on, I want it to be named Hobbit Day. Purely for the reason that Midsummer's day is my favorite day of the year and I'm stuck in this bed. Until I am out and feeling better, it is not allowed to be named Midsummer's Day." Pippin smiled and nibbled on his cake. "Well, alright then, Happy Hobbit Day." They ate cakes and other treats that Eglantine had made all day. They talked about things of when they were younger-things they got up to but would never be able to get away with if they did such things now. Pippin laughed as he remembered the days when Merry's Hay-fever would be so bad his eyes would be red for days and he'd be too embarrassed to come out until they'd settled. Merry then reminded Pippin of the time the Took fell into a stream and got told off for getting his freshly-washed clothes wet and being told that "he should know now, that if he needed the toilet there was a place he had to go for that". Pippin smiled at Merry and then stood up suddenly. "Its strange, all this growing up business." He said softly. Merry sat forward a little and furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?" He asked. Pippin turned to him and smiled a little. "Well, they'll be times when the grown-ups will want you to act really good and be rather sensible-then the next minute they're telling you to stop wishing your life away because once your childhoods gone, you'll never get it back. I sometimes wonder if they know what they're talking about at all!" Merry chuckled a little and nodded. "Mm, I know what you mean," He mused, as he bit into a homemade cheese roll. "Thing that I don't get is how you're supposed to act all serious and grown up and then they tell you to stop being so serious. They completely contradict themselves-just doesn't make sense." Pippin smiled and then came back to sit down on the bed. "Well, if I ever have a child-which I'm sure I will one day, but not for a long, long time yet, I will be certain to tell it exactly what I mean. If I want my child to be serious I'll say: "Today, you must behave and be serious." And then, if he wants to play around and what have you, I'll say: "Go and have fun, but be careful." Merry laughed at Pippin's thoughts. "Pip, the day you have a child, will be the day everyone in the Shire cowers in fear. I can't even begin to think of the trouble another Took could cause, especially if there was to be another Merry." Pippin laughed loudly, but soon Esmeralda came in to see what all the fuss was about. "Pippin, lad, want a cup?" She asked, pouring tea into the cup for Merry. Pippin shook his head but thanked her polity. "How's your Ma, then?" She asked sitting down on the chair beside the bed. Pippin looked at her and smiled. "She's alright. She's not been doing much lately, far too concerned over Pimpernel. Apparently, my sister's expecting a wee babe, but I don't much know about that, so I don't ask about it." Esmeralda smiled at Pippin- to her, Merry's younger and somewhat clumsy cousin had always been like a second son. Merry knew she felt this way, but never questioned it nor did he have an issue with it. Pippin was welcome to Buckland anytime the same applied for Merry-but Pippin was much younger and more vulnerable. If anything ever happened to Pippin and Eglantine sent word, Esmeralda found herself worrying just as much as the Took's own mother. Pippin seemed openly unaware that so many people felt about him in that way, but even if he did know-he probably wouldn't mind. "So, if you're going to become and Uncle, what would you like the babe to be?" Esmeralda asked. Merry frowned at his mother for being so nosey, but she just ignored her son and looked to Pippin. "Aye, it's true I'll be an Uncle, but I probably won't act like one. I'll be his older brother or something." Pippin said. Esmeralda gushed. "Oh, so you want it to be a boy, do you?" Pippin shrugged. "I don't know, really. If it's a girl, I will make sure that she learns all the ways of Merry and me. Now, I know she won't know everything, because that's just not possible, but I will teach her how to climb trees, swim in the river, play in the mud, eat the crops at Harvest-" Esmeralda stopped Pippin. "But I somehow think you'd prefer a boy?" She questioned. Pippin frowned and then looked to Merry who was half scowling half smiling at his mother. "Yes, ma, I think he would, now do you mind-" he began. Esmeralda waved her hand. "I'll go in a minute. I don't see much of Pippin nowadays, and even when he's here he's with you, so I don't even get a look in! I want to see how my little nephew is every so often." Merry sighed. "Well, now you've seen him-look he's sitting there all healthy, nothings wrong with him, you've got the gossip about his sister, so now will you just leave. Ma-we're having a private conversation. It's lad's stuff." Esmeralda raised her eyebrows as she stood. "Oh, "lad's stuff" Well don't you go saying anything rude and that-we don't want Pippin to repeat anything that perhaps he shouldn't now, do we?" Merry sighed, sat up and was about to raise his voice to tell her to leave, but she was already turning to the door and smiling to herself. "Sorry about her-she's so embarrassing." Merry said. Pippin smiled. "It's alright-listen, why don't we go outside today? The fresh air will do you good and you're looking much better. Seems to me your appetite's better to, considering you just ate three cakes, two rolls and four lavender cookies." They went outside and walked slowly off to the gentle slopes. Merry suggested going to the river, so Pippin led the way and they trekked onward. A few moments passed and Pippin realized that Merry had not said much in a while. He turned to verify upon his friend and gasped as a few feet away from him, Merry was slumped lifelessly on the ground. "Merry?" Pippin shouted. He ran back to the Brandybuck's limp body lying facedown in the grass. "Merry!" Pippin cried again, kneeling down to his cousin. Pippin nudged Merry, but he did not respond. Pippin's heart beat faster in his chest-pounding against his ribs so dangerously hard, he though his heart may detonate. The Took caught his breath and tried to stay calm. Paladin had taught him about what he should do should a situation such as this may arise, but as usual, Pippin had not being paying full attention. "Why did I have to be such a foolish Hobbit? Why could I not have listened for once?" He cried. Realizing suddenly, that there was no one else around, Pippin then recognized that he and he alone was all that Merry had for a savior. If Pippin did not do something soon, Merry may not wake up again at all. "Alright," Pippin mumbled to himself. "What would Merry do, if this were me?" Pippin checked Merry's pulse-there was a steady beat, light, but steady. Because he did not know how Merry had fallen, Pippin thought best not to move the Brandybuck at first. But then he remembered his cousin's perilous allergy to pollen and thought how dangerous that could be. Steadying himself over Merry, Pippin gripped tightly of his cousins left arm and leg and brought him over onto his side. He then gently tilted Merry's head and checked his airway. All seemed clear, but Pippin knew that he could not just leave it at that. Stumbling over to his pack, Pippin pulled out a blanket and used it to cover Merry-despite the warmth of the summer's day, Pippin knew it was better to be safe than sorry. Now, he didn't know what to do. Leave Merry and get help-that would be a risk if ever he took one, but staying here and waiting would help his cousin either. Pippin then remembered the time he got himself caught in the hawthorn bush. Merry had left him then, in order to get help-and although this was a little more serious, Pippin thought it through and reckoned that he had no other choice. "I'm going away for a while, Merry. Don't worry, though-I'll come back with some help and you'll soon be feeling better again." Pippin stood up and hesitated a few moments, before taking off over the hills as fast as his little legs could carry him. Breathlessly, he reached Bag End and pounded on the door. Eventually, Sam answered and sighed. "Mr. Frodo can't come out. He's busy writing out things." Pippin shook his head. "No-Sam-this-is- an-emergency." Pippin gasped. Sam tapped his foot in annoyance and rolled his eyes. "Mr. Frodo!" He called. "Peregrin's here-apparently there's an emergency." Frodo came to the door a few moments later and smiled slightly. "What have you done this time?" He asked. Pippin pulled Frodo out the door and plainly dragged him down the path. "Merry collapsed. He's been sick for a while, but we went out-he was feeling better-he said so himself. I turned round and he was just lying on the floor. I didn't know what to do, exactly, but I rolled him over, checked his airway and covered him up." Frodo couldn't quite grasp everything Pippin was saying, but knew full well that the Took was not joking or swanning around. He was being serious. "All- alright, take me to him!" Frodo and Sam hurried off after Pippin over the hills and past the river. Pippin led them up to the spot Merry was laid and they all saw him. He had not moved, nor had his breathing rate increased-it had in fact dropped somewhat and Pippin stopped a little, thinking the worst. "Pip, its alright, he's still breathing," Frodo assured him. Pippin couldn't move. His whole body was numb-numb with the fear of his best friend's life. Merry didn't look like Merry. His face was ash-white, his eyes were closed, but dark rings were evident beneath them and he looked so ghost-like. Pippin couldn't make himself move. He stood there a few inches away, standing torpidly upright. "Pippin!" Sam suddenly screamed. Snapping out of his daze, Pippin managed to get himself over to them. He crumpled down next to Frodo and did what he could to help. Sam was sent to fetch Saradoc and Esmeralda while Frodo worked at making sure Merry was stable. "Wh, what shall I do?" Pippin asked, his voice suddenly very tiny and child-like. Frodo noted on this and turned to him slightly. "Talk to him," he said gently. "Tell him everything's going to be alright. He listens to you, Pippin-he needs to hear you now." Pippin nodded and leaned over to Merry's ear. What could he say? He'd never done anything like this before-and hoped he would never have to again with the way he was feeling. "Merry-I, I know you can hear me, so just don't worry. Frodo's here making sure you're alright and you mum and dad will be here soon." Merry still did not respond but Pippin continued to talk to him. Saradoc came over the hill, following Sam's surprisingly quick lead. Both Frodo and Pippin stood as he approached and stepped back so he could assess his son. "What happened, Pippin?" He asked. Pippin swallowed nervously and then looked to Saradoc. "I, I don't know." He muttered. Saradoc frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? You were the only one with him! Did he trip or fall?" Pippin shrugged. His panic had long since left him, but was now replaced with fear. He felt his eyes lace with tears and he trembled as little in fright. "I said I don't know. W, we were walking and I turned round to, to see if he was alright and he was just laying there. I'm sorry Uncle, but I don't know how he fell or what happened. I covered him up and checked him over, but I didn't know what to do, so I went to get Frodo. I knew I shouldn't have left him, but Frodo is better at this sort of thing and thought that-" Frodo caught him and held his shoulders. "It's alright, Pip-Sardoc's not mad at you." Frodo whispered, "Calm down-just take a deep breath." Saradoc knelt down to his son and gained no response, as before. He told Frodo and Sam to go home-but Pippin refused to go home. He told Saradoc that he was staying until he was sure his cousin was all right. Saradoc knew he would fight a losing battle if he tried to deter the young Took, but he also knew that Merry would be quite mad if Pippin was not there when he finally awoke. "And he'd do the same for me," Pippin added as they carried Merry across the hills and back to Buckland. Merry eventually awoke. He tried to clear his groggy mind, but couldn't shift the dazed confusement smoldering his brain. He looked sleepily to the left of him and saw his mother, smiling and weeping with such happiness that her son was awake. She leant forward and kissed his forehead. "Oh, my son, you're in safe hands now." She whispered. Merry blinked a few times and looked back to the ceiling. His father's face soon clouded the view and Merry frowned as if trying to recognize the face. "Merry, lad, you've a strong will-I knew we called Meriadoc the Magnificent for a reason." Merry attempted a smiled, but couldn't quite force it-he was so tired. After a while, another faced fogged his view but by the wide grin, little scrunch of the nose and bright green eyes, he had no trouble figuring out who it was. "My-my-Pippin," Merry stammered. Pippin nodded and his smile widened more so. "That's right," he whispered. "I'm here too!" Merry could here his mother weeping with happiness, and he wanted to comfort her and tell her he was all right, but he couldn't. He felt so weak and tired; he could barely keep his eyes open. "You go to sleep, now, Merry. You need to rest." Pippin said. Merry tried to reach out for his cousin, but Pippin had already caught his hand. "Will-you-be-here?" Merry stammered. Pippin nodded and leant forward a little. "I will. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise you, my Merry, I will be here." His hand tightened around the Brandybuck's and Merry gave into his overwhelming need to sleep. Soon, he thought as he drifted away from them, soon I'll go out again and fish in the river with Pippin. But before he could think anything else, he'd drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep. When he awoke again, he felt much better, but it was late. The room was darkened, lit only by the light of a small candle burning on the mantle. Merry looked slowly to his left and saw Pippin-just as he'd promised. The Took, though, was fast asleep in the chair, and Merry did not want to wake him. The small orange light cast shadows across the room and Merry watched them dance and lean across the ceiling. A sudden breath from Pippin led him to take his eyes away and look to his cousin. He was still sleeping, but looked as though he was dreaming. Merry smiled slightly to himself. He didn't now of the time, nor the date, but did not mind-he was safe. Pippin would not let anything happen to his beloved cousin and friend, and Merry felt safe in the knowledge of such a thing. "Pippin," Merry whispered after a time. Merry had been awake now, for what seemed like hours and did not want to be alone anymore. "Pip," Merry called again. Pippin slowly opened his eyes and looked over to Merry. "You're awake!" He gasped. Merry nodded. "Yes, Pip, I am. What happened?" Pippin explained that a sudden illness had swept through Merry's body-the aftermath of fever and summer sun. It was mostly down to hay fever, but now everything was going to be all right. Merry would have to take a special medication for a while-to help fight off any more fever, but other than that, he was fine. Merry breathed a sigh of relief, feeling much better now he knew it wasn't anything life threatening. "I, I didn't know what to do, though. I just thought of what you would've done and I hoped for the best." Merry smiled and reached for Pippin's hand. "You're brave, Pip-too brave for words. You did exactly the right thing. If it weren't for you, I could be dead for all we know." Pippin didn't much like that thought and screwed his nose up in response. "Well you're not, so lets not think of it. You're alive and that's what counts." Merry nodded and smiled again. "Yes. Yes I am-see, you can be a responsible Hobbit when you're not fooling about!" Merry joked. Pippin forced a laugh. For him the image of Merry's limp, lifeless body, was still to near, and he wasn't quite ready to make a joke out of it yet. "I'm lucky to have you, Pippin," Merry mused softly. Pippin shook his head. "No you're not, Merry. It's not luck-its just a very, very good mistake." Merry smiled and tightened his grip on the Took's hand. "You were never a mistake, Pip-I told you that. You were new hope-and that you still are, My Pippin, that you still are." Pippin used his other hand to wipe his eyes. "What?" Merry asked, alerted to his cousin's sudden outburst. "Nothing, Merry. I just thought of how I would've been lost without you. But now I'm found and I now that wherever I go, whatever I do somehow, the thought of you will comfort me." Merry smiled and turned slightly. "Same here, Pip." He said softly, before letting sleep take him again.  
  
#8 -A Promise of Lifelong Friends. When Pippin turned twenty-two, and Merry, thirty, they still managed to get into trouble. Many Hobbits scolded them both for not acting more reserved and grown-up as they should be, but much scolding went by without any notice. Pippin had aged-and matured only slightly and both he and Merry just wanted to have fun. On this particular day, Merry was in a hurry to find Pippin. He'd just received some rotting fruit from his father and he had great plans to use it on a moody Hobbit who lived by the river. Pippin was nowhere to be found and Merry begun to worry-it wasn't like Pippin to still be asleep this late in the day, otherwise he would surely miss his second breakfast. Merry made his way to The Hill where the two always met, but Pippin was not there.  
Then, just ahead of him, Merry saw something. In amongst the long grasses there was a brown smallish object. Merry went over and saw Pippin's bag. It had been left there, absentmindedly placed and almost hidden from view. Merry routed around inside the bag-he would never normally do such a thing, but he worried for his friend's safety. There was nothing unusual- an apple, some bread, and a canister of water, another apple, some homemade biscuits and a small overthrow. "Pippin!" Merry shouted, frightened almost, at his find. "Pippin!" He shouted again, before heading off into the grasses.  
He followed a narrow path through the field and was heading off toward the Great Valley. Pippin would never venture this far on his own- for he feared the Great Valley and wouldn't ever want to go there voluntarily. Merry's heart beat faster as he reached a small clearing. In front of him was a bag-a tiny, leather bag that would fit into the breeches of only a Hobbit-Child-but Merry recognised the bag straight away. It was Pippin's good luck bag that he'd received as a present when he was only young. Merry knew it was Pippin's because of the mark in the centre. It was the mark of the Took family and that was as memorable as a clear cloudless day in October.  
Merry picked up the bag, but felt it was empty. Usually Pippin carried a chain in it. On that chain was a pendant of the sun-a gift from his oldest sister that she had hand-made herself. He followed the path and got to the very edge of the path-there before him was the Great Valley. Where on earth could Pippin be? He didn't even come this far when they were out on their adventures-he wouldn't go into the Valley even if it was filled with all the food in the world.  
Suddenly a slight rustle to the left of him drew Merry's thoughts away and he turned his head to look. Sure enough, there, curled up in the grass was a Hobbit-and that Hobbit was Pippin. "Pippin! What happened?" He cried running over. Pippin looked up slowly-a sweep of relief was in his eyes upon seeing Merry. "I, I couldn't follow them!" he cried, through breaths. "Follow them? Who couldn't you follow?" Merry asked, kneeling down to his friend. Pippin pointed to the Great Valley. "The wolves. Last night we were out and on our way home, but there were wolves. They chased us and we hid, but my sister-she didn't have time to hide-she kept on running." Merry frowned and looked at his friend in such a state. He gently pulled Pippin up and they stood facing the Great Valley. "But Wolves? Why would there be wolves here?" Merry asked. Pippin shrugged. "We weren't in Hobbiton-they chased us here," Pippin explained. Merry looked to him and was deeply concerned the deep-seeded fear of wolves had never left Pippin ever since the day he went travelling with Merry, Frodo and Sam. "Where's your sister now?" He asked. Pippin ran a shaky hand across his brow and shook his head slowly. "She, she's gone," he replied, his voice quivering. Merry was in shock and did not know what to say in order to comfort his friend. "Do, do you mean, d, dead?" he asked. Pippin nodded and sunk to the ground-his eyes reddening with tears. "I tried to follow them, but they got this far and disappeared down into the Valley. I couldn't go after them at the speed they were going-there would be no chance of me catching up with them-and even if I did, I would've been able to do much," he whimpered.  
Merry sunk down next to him and placed an arm comfortingly around his friend. They sat in silence for a long time-the only noise was that of Pippin sniffing and whimpering every so often. "Come on, Pip, let's go home. It's not good for you to stay here." Pippin looked at him suddenly and shook his head. "No! I need to stay here for her-what if, what if she-" Merry shook his head sadly and sighed. "She won't Pip. She won't be coming back."  
  
A long three days had passed and Hobbits of the Shire had noticed that Merry and Pippin hadn't been as pestering as they would normally be. Merry had been out a few times, but dodged the questions of whether he was feeling ill or sick- and had headed straight to Pippin's home.  
Pippin had not been out. In fact, he had not left the comfort and safety of his living room. Merry let himself in as usual and went straight to the kitchen. He put the kettle on the stove and brought out the tea. "I'm making some tea, do you want some, Pip?" He called. There was no reply so he placed the mugs down on the table and made his way into the living room. Pippin was sat in the same chair he'd been sat in for nearly four days. It faced the window, and you could see the green rolling hills and darkening blue crisp sky. "Pippin?" Merry called. Pippin looked up shocked, almost and stared at Merry for a while. "Did you want a drink? I was just making a brew." Pippin nodded slightly and then looked back to the window. Merry came back a few moments later and handed Pippin a cup. He sat down on the floor beside Pippin's chair. "That was your sister's favourite place to sit, wasn't it?" He asked. Pippin nodded, but kept his gaze to the view outside. "I keep thinking that if I sit here long enough, I'll see her coming back over the hills. The way she'd always come from after seeing her friends." Merry took a sip of his tea and listened. As much as he wanted to deter Pippin from just sitting around, all Pippin needed at the moment, was to talk and for someone to be there to listen to him. "And, and sometimes she would come back over the hill and she'd be calling me-calling me to go and walk with her because she would want to show me something. Often it would be the sun sinking behind the hills-or sometimes, when it got warmer, she'd show me the first poppy or daffodil of spring."  
A quiet moment passed between them and Merry noticed Pippin had not even touched his drink. "Aren't you going to drink that? It'll get cold," he said softly. Pippin didn't seem to hear him and continued to look out at the sinking sun. "On cold nights, we'd sit by the fire and she'd tell me stories of when she was younger. I remember a time when she was just like us with her best friend, Merry. They'd go off and play tricks on all the hobbits in the village-and once-they made such a mess they were told to leave The Shire. And they did-but the next day some other Hobbits came looking for them and begged them to come back because the place was boring without them!" Merry forced a laugh-a small smile had been on Pippin's face- something that had been of little showing for the past few days. "Why don't you get yourself ready for bed-you've not slept a whole night-you have to sleep." Merry sympathised. Pippin was still holding his mug and shook his head. "I just want to sit." He replied, softly.  
Merry stood up and went to the other room. A few moments later, Merry came back holding a blanket and slowly walked over to Pippin. He took the untouched tea out of his hands and wrapped the blanket around him. "At least keep warm," he whispered. Merry wanted to stay with Pippin-to make sure he was all right and wasn't too distraught, but he couldn't. He had to go home-he was told to go home for a family party they were having. The Brandybuck's didn't even know that a Took had passed away, and Merry wasn't too sure if any of the Took's knew either. "H, have you told anyone?" Merry asked. Pippin shook his head and sighed. "Only you. I don't want everyone to know-it'll hurt more if they know."  
Merry looked at Pippin for a while. He sighed and knelt down beside him. Pippin looked down to him, sadly, but waited for his response. "Pip, you'll have to tell. You have to-your other family will have to know, and all her friends too. You can't keep this a secret. Someone's died, Pip- that's not something that should go unnoticed." Pippin appeared to grow angry with Merry-it wasn't like Pippin at all, but he was hurting he was lost and he didn't know what to do. "I know, Merry! I know I have to tell, but it hurts my heart just to think about her! I can't- I'm not-I just-" His last words were muffled out by tears and Merry did the first thing he thought to and wrapped his arms around Pippin. He hated anyone crying-especially his best friend. Pippin never cried-Pippin was always laughing or smiling, eating, falling over, putting his foot in it or just being Pippin-and at this stage, he couldn't be further from being the old Pippin that Merry knew and loved. It hurt him so much to see his best friend cry that the tears began to lace his eyes. Merry hoped that Pippin wouldn't notice. "I'm sorry, Pippin. I'm sorry that she's gone. It must be hard for you and I'm not denying that-but I'm worried. I'm worried that if you stay here, alone, you'll do something foolish. I have to go home, Pip, but I'll be here first thing, I promise." Merry patted Pippin's shoulder comfortingly and then left quietly. Pippin had noticed Merry's tears and he suddenly felt inner-peace. No one had ever cried for him before. No one would ever try to take away the hurt inside him and take it for themselves, but Merry did. Merry cared so much for his friend's well-being that he wanted to make it all better. He had cried for his friend's loss.  
  
The next morning he was up earlier than he had ever been in his life. Merry did not know what sunrise was because he never usually emerged until after lunch. Merry could sleep the day away without trouble. But that night he hadn't slept and his body was being punished for it now. He'd drunk himself silly the night before and he hadn't even slept three full hours. But he had a friend who was in need of comfort and Merry wasn't going to waste a second wallowing in his own stupidity of having too much to drink. They took a slow walk around the Shire that afternoon. Not much was said between the two, but nothing needed to be said-just the comfort of Merry being there was enough. "Well, if it isn't Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took! We thought you'd died and gone to heaven!" A hobbit called. Pippin strained at his words but tried not to show it. Merry sighed at the old Hobbit-it was an innocent mistake, but a hard one for Pippin to take. "He meant nought by it Pip, he doesn't know." Pippin nodded and continued to walk on, slowly. "I know he didn't." He replied softly.  
Merry felt it best if they walked away from the village. Away from the village things were quieter, more peaceful and better for Pippin. They stopped by the thin river that cut finely into the bank. It trickled by over rocks and pebbles and the sun bounced off its clear glimmer. "Thank you, Merry," Pippin said softly, sitting down. Merry sat beside him. "That's alright-that's what I'm here for." He replied maybe a little too happily. "No," Pippin replied. "Thank you for caring so much. I saw you when you were comforting me. You cried for me, Merry-no-one has ever cried for me. Its like you were trying to take the weight of it away-you took it for yourself." Merry nodded. "I was hoping you didn't see. I don't know why-but I hated seeing you like that. It got to me; I suppose I was overwhelmed by it. It's a hard thing-someone dying-but its even harder to help the one's they've left behind." Pippin nodded and smiled slightly. "The others in the village will wonder what's happened. To us, I mean. They're probably waiting in fear for us to start fooling again! They'll think we've got something big planned!" Merry laughed. "I bet! Well, we'd better start planning something big-we don't want to let our audience down!"  
A long silence was followed and Merry finally gave into his constant pining. It had been on his mind all day-and all week in fact, and now he thought the time was right. "Pippin, I think you should tell now. I think the others have a right to know." Pippin frowned-he seemed troubled by what Merry was implying and took a long time to answer him. "I, I can't. Not yet. If I tell them, they'll want to know all the details. You know what they're like. They'll want to know how it happened, why it happened and why I didn't do anything to help. Wh, what if they think I let her go? What if they blame me-I could've helped her, Merry and I didn't. I could've tried, but I was too busy hiding and thinking about where I was going to run next. I didn't even think-"  
Merry stopped him, waited for him to calm down and faced his friend. "It wasn't your fault. They won't think that, there were wolves, Pippin- wolves! We hobbits aren't built to bring down a whole pack. All you had was food and a blanket-you would never have been able to stop them. Any other Hobbit would've done the same and I bet she told you to hide, didn't she? Because that's the way Pearl was. The last thing she would have wanted was for something to happen to you. You were her little brother-her brother who she could protect and look after. 'Course, there's Pimpernel and Pervinca, but they had each other-and Pearl had you. You were always the one she looked after because you were the only one wanting to have fun. Remember when your mother and father were away and they asked Pearl to look after you all?" Pippin nodded, and waited for Merry to continue. "Well, what happened?" Pippin smiled at the thought. "We had a party," he replied. Merry nodded. "Yes, and why?" He asked. Pippin smiled again and looked to Merry. "Because I'd never had a proper one before." Merry nodded and smiled at his friend. "That's right you see-and even though she wasn't allowed out for a week or so after that, you still had a good time, didn't you?" Pippin nodded. "I know, Merry-it's getting easier, but it's all the others I'm worried about. What if they do turn on me? What if they're angry because something so precious has been taken away and I did nothing to stop them?" Merry shook his head. "They won't! They're Hobbits, Pip, and not judges. Look, if Pearl were here now, what would she be telling you?" Pippin sat back a little and picked at the fresh blades of grass. "She'd tell me not to be so soft. She might even hit me for being so foolish." Merry nodded. "Well, then what are you waiting for? Do what Pearl would've wanted. Go and tell them."  
  
On his words, Pippin stood up. Merry smiled at himself and suddenly caught a glimpse of the chain around Pippin's neck. "Is that what Pearl made?" He asked. Pippin nodded and clasped the pedant for a second in his hand. "Yes-and I'm never going to take it off. She made it for me on my eleventh birthday. It was the only thing she'd ever made for anyone in our family-apart from dinner of course, but I mean presents. No one else got one-just me!" Merry smiled. "I told you that you were special!" He smiled.  
  
Happy that he'd made Pippin feel a little better, Merry went home that night feeling a little less worried. He promised Pippin that he would make an appearance some when the next day and Pippin had gone home happier than he'd been in a long while.  
  
That was until he got home. As soon as Pippin opened the front door, a sudden wash of bitter loneliness passed over him. Merry had been really good for him-and Pippin knew that Merry was pleased with the progress he was making. But half of that was an act. Pippin was still hurting-very much, and now no longer did his home have a happy feeling of warmth and welcoming-it was cold, friendless and very, very hostile. Pippin sunk down in the nearest chair and sighed. He slowly took the chain from around his neck and held it in his hand. He looked at the pendant and gently ran a finger over the symbol. He remembered Pearl's words as she handed it to him. 'Each knot in the pendant shows all the years we've shared. Each knot means happiness and love-each knot shows how much my heart has beaten and how much I have loved you as my little brother-and my friend.'  
  
Pippin held the pendant tightly and thought of what she had said. 'Each knot shows how much my heart has beaten.' Well it wasn't beating anymore and Pippin felt himself shaking with such deep sorrow. Those words, those memories, everything was swirling in his head-her voice, her laugh everything. It all seemed so real-and yet so surreal at the same time.  
For a quivering moment, Pippin would be fine: in the time caught between sleeping and waking, there would be a few moments where things seemed to be all right. But then as he became more aware of the new day, the painful memories came flooding back. Each night he would close his eyes in a bid to sleep and see those wolves. He could clearly remember the smell of their rancid fur and glint of their eyes in the darkness. He remembered the heat of their breath upon the back of his legs as he ran-but worst of all, he could not remove the piercing scream of his sister's fate as she was taken by them-ringing in his ears.  
Pippin released his grasp on the pendant and sniffled somewhat-he was crying franticly and couldn't stop. Moments passed and he calmed himself- feeling foolish for having such an unruly outburst, but then the pain hit him again and he felt his eyes prick with tears. That night, the hobbit sat alone, and that night he cried himself into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning all Pippin felt was numb. He hadn't gotton much sleep last night and he had cried as much as he could. His eyes were sore from crying so much. Merry had said that he was going to visit-and Pippin didn't want him to know how bad he'd been the night before. He went to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He hadn't eaten properly for three days-and he was feeling rather hungry. There was some leftover oats in a pot, which he put into a pan and warmed milk with. He opened the cupboard to get a bowl and saw something-he reached up and pulled out what seemed to be a parchment. It was folded over and stuck in an envelope. On the front was: To Pip, do not open until Saturday 4th, Afterlithe. He recognised his sister's writing and it was past the date upon opening. He sat down and opened the envelope. Inside, there was a hand-written letter from his sister.  
  
Pip, I need you to get something for me. Go across to the Everglades and there in the forest is a flower called Hemithreil. It is a beautiful golden flower that gives off such a wonderful sweet scent. I wanted one last week, but I couldn't go because of errands that I had to do. I'm sorry to ask this of you-I suppose you'd rather be off with Merry causing trouble no doubt, but if you could just do me this one thing, then I will very much appreciate it. Thank you Pippin. Pearl. Pippin smiled-she had left it in his bowl the most fitting place of where he would find it. She knew just how much Pippin loved his food. He folded up the parchment and tucked it into his pocket. He would go to the Everglades today and find this flower. He would make that his place of remembrance for his sister-but there was something he had to do first.  
Pippin hurried along to Buckland-he wanted to show Merry the letter. Pippin felt well now, more so than he had been in a long time, and he wanted Merry to be the first to know. When he arrived, the front door was open slightly but he heard voices. He was about to shout but stopped himself. He heard Merry talking to someone about Pearl. "I know-but its his sister. It's bound to be difficult, you know," Merry said. The other voice uttered something in protest, but Merry backed it up. "And that's what I mean. He doesn't want to tell everyone in case they think like you. I can see why he was so worried, now." Pippin gasped slightly. Merry was talking to someone who thought Pippin was a failure to all Hobbits. They must've thought he didn't try-they might even think of him as a murderer. "No-" Pippin uttered softly. "I'm not." Upon his words, he turned and ran. His eyes were laced with tears and he ran far away. He past the village and headed for the Everglades. Merry wouldn't think he was to blame, but whomever he had been talking to had. Pippin felt alone-he wanted to be somewhere else-somewhere away from here and somewhere where his sister was- so she could tell him that things would be alright again. But she wasn't and that was the hardest part of all.  
Pippin stumbled and landed heavily, face-first on the grassy ground. He stayed there in the amongst the flowers and moss and led there crying a great deal. He did not want the others to know now-not at all. But one other person knew and that was too many already. Merry hadn't meant to tell this person, Pippin was sure-but now one other knew it wouldn't be long for all of Hobbiton to know.  
His tears ran dry and he sniffled and gasped a few times. He looked in front of where he was lying and saw it: Hemithreil-the golden flower right there in front of him. At first he lay there for a while staring at it and realising why Pearl liked it so much. It gave out ever such a sweet scent and it seemed to glow like morning sunlight on a lake.  
After a few moments, Pippin scrambled forward and went right up to it. He placed his hand around its slender stem and was just seconds away from picking it. But he stopped himself. There was only one left-only one. And that was all he had left of Pearl. If he picked it, it would live for a few days, but then just wither away. If he left it, however, it would blossom and reproduce and then the whole of the Everglades would be full of this beautiful flower. That way, Pearl's memory would live on and continue to live on, here, in the place that she loved. Pippin released his grasp and let it stay there in the rich, moss ground. He pulled himself up and decided that if he spent some time alone, maybe things wouldn't be so bad when he went back to the Shire. Slowly, he started walking over the grasses until he found the thin path that cut off through and led onward, and there, Pippin went looking for some time to remember his sister. Merry had gone to Pippin's house that afternoon, he had not been there and now Merry was worried. He decided to call around again-it was later now and Pippin wasn't one to be out alone in the dark. Merry hurried along, down the path through the cut way and along to Pippin's home. Pippin's home was in darkness. The fire was out-it didn't even look as though it had been started at all and there was nothing of life in the house. Merry went inside to the living room-but there was nothing there to show that anyone had been in at all. Merry was worried. He checked all the other rooms, but Pippin was nowhere to be found. "Pippin!" Merry shouted. There was no reply. He ran outside to the garden, hoping the Took was outside, but no trace was left that Pippin had even ever been there. 'Pippin!' Merry called again. A dog barked, and then silence. Hobbits were still sleeping soundly, the hour wasn't even two and Merry stumbled in the darkness. "Pippin!" He called harshly.  
Merry was so worried about Pippin's whereabouts that he began to run blindly through the mist. He had been searching for so long that he hadn't realised that the night had passed and dawn was fast approaching He had no idea where he was headed, but he knew he had to find Pippin. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wasn't hunger or anything Hobbit- like-it was fear.  
Merry suddenly snapped out of his panic attack and thought hard about where Pippin could be-and then he remembered. There was a special place that Pippin used to go to with his sister when he was younger. Merry knew it was a shot in the dark, but he had to try. His figurations were correct. A little away from the village was a huge rock formation that led up a steep hill that overlooked all of Hobbiton. From that verge you could see everything-as far as the land went-and that was the first place Pippin had ever seen the sun rise. Merry ambled up the hill, gasping for breath and use of movement, it was late, he was tired and very worried but still he made his way up the hill, knowing he had too.  
He reached the top, turned a sharp corner, and there, sat between two rock structures was Pippin. He was sat with his legs hanging over the verge, overlooking the view and awaiting the sunrise. "Pippin! How long have you been here?" Merry called. Pippin looked round at his friend walking over to him. "A long time, I wanted to watch the sunrise. I thought that if I fell asleep I wouldn't wake up in time. So I came up here and waited." Merry sat beside Pippin and looked out to the dark homes and the hills off far away. Mist-soaked trees and forests layered off and in the very far off distance, he could just make out the great mountains. "Are you alright though?" Merry asked, breathlessly. Pippin nodded. "Yes, Merry I am." Merry looked down onto the view. "I was speaking to someone about Pearl, Pip. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to tell, and I thought that you might've decided to. When I couldn't find you this afternoon, I was so worried I thought that-" Pippin stopped him. "Its all right, I know. I overheard you and took off before you had chance to know I was there. I ran to the Everglades." Merry frowned. "The Everglades? Why? We're you there all afternoon?" Pippin nodded and then handed Merry the parchment from his sister. Knowing it was too dark for Merry to read it, Pippin told him of what was written-he then went on to describe the flower she had wanted. "I was going to pick it and place it by the chair she always sat in, but I stopped myself because if I had picked that flower there wouldn't have been anymore left. It's like that flower represents Pearl, Merry. So I left it there. That way everyone will be able to remember her."  
Merry smiled at Pippin. He handed him back the parchment and nodded. They sat there in silence for a while and the sun began to glow in the distance. Pippin suddenly turned to Merry. "I have something very important to do today, Merry." He said softly. Merry looked to him. "What's that, then?" He asked. Pippin took a while to answer but smiled a little as the first rays of morning lapsed before them. "I have to go and tell people about what happened. But I'm going to be brave; Merry-I'm not going to be upset anymore, either. If she were still here, she'd probably batter me for being soft! I'm going to tell everyone today and we're going to have a party." Merry frowned. For a moment he thought his friend was seeing sense, but the party was pushing it to the verge of idiocy or even madness. "A party?" He questioned. Pippin nodded and kept his eyes on the growing light before them. "Yes, Merry, a party. My sister was not a boring Hobbit-in fact she was livelier than old Wilkins was when he got a bee down his breeches! She would want us to have a party-you know, to celebrate her life." Merry let out a sigh of relief. "Pip, you know, you had me worried there-I thought you'd gone mad! A party would be great. She would've loved that. But, I don't understand something-why have you come up here?" Pippin looked to Merry quickly. The sun was rising higher over the hills and the mist was low upon the ground. "Because this is where she loved to come. She brought me here once-when I was very young, and she promised me that if ever she left and I felt alone, she would always be here to comfort me. She's here right now-she's everywhere, in fact, and I feel better for it. She always wanted to explore as much as she could and now she can." Merry felt himself welling up again, but fought to hold it back. Pippin held the parchment tightly and watched the sun rising fast over the hills. Orange light shone on their faces and Merry squinted at the brightness. "I think Pearl would be proud of you, Pip. In fact I know she is-look at that." Merry pointed to the eastern side of Hobbiton where the Everglades were. In the light of the morning sun rising high over the Everglades a single Dove flew against the brilliant backdrop wash of morning. "I think that means she's watching you, Pippin. She'll always be watching over you."  
Pippin smiled-his pendant shone in the sunlight and he turned to Merry after the Dove had vanished from view. "Merry, I've not been the greatest of friends to you lately. But you have to me. I'm sorry; Merry-I didn't mean to ruin your plans and everything." Merry shook his head. "Don't even think it, Pip-you've had to deal with more this past week than any Hobbit should have to deal with in a lifetime. I should hope you're going to make this party a good one though-and there's still many things for us to do." Pippin frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked. Merry laughed a little and pointed to the house next to the river. "We've still got to play a trick on old Elliot Hawthorn." Pippin laughed. "Oh yes! Well, the sun's up and I've got lots to plan for the party-w, would you be able to give me a hand?" Pippin asked. Merry stood and nodded. "You'll have to bind my legs with rope and brick to stop me-anyway, what's a party without "Merry's contribution"?" Pippin laughed and followed Merry down the hill. 'I'll tell you what though,' Pippin started. Merry turned. 'What?' Pippin caught up with him. "I think I've missed my second breakfast!" Merry laughed and wrapped an arm round his friend. "There's only one answer for that, then, Pip. Let's go and raid Farmer Maggots Crop!"  
And so off they went, setting out to cause trouble and fun throughout the Shire. It had been the hardest past week Pippin had ever had-but he hadn't been alone. Merry had been there enduring his pain, comforting him, helping him and just sitting with him. One day, Pippin hoped that he could make it up to Merry-and he firmly promised himself that he would. But first they had a party to organize.  
  
END. 


End file.
